SWEET and SOUR
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Jongin membenci musik klasik. Dia lebih suka musik cadas yang selama ini dia geluti. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Apalagi setelah musik yang dia sukai dihina oleh seorang violist bernama Kyungsoo. Mulai saat itu, Jongin bertekad untuk membenci musik klasik. Atau mungkin berubah mencintainya. [EXO KaiSoo-Kai-Kyungsoo/others/YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

_**TADAAAA! Ini ide yang unexpected.**_

 _ **Bakal sangat cheesy untuk ke depannya~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My third and shameless KaiSoo fanfict.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Give me some reviews!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya dengan gitar yang sudah dalam _case_ di punggungnya. Seperti biasa, menjalani hari-harinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa seni musik dengan _mayor_ gitar dan minor _piano,_ tentu bukan hal yang aneh jika dia mengitari kampusnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak begitu menyukai jenis musik yang sedang dilakoninya saat ini, tapi demi kemampuan musik yang lebih baik, maka dia tetap menjalaninya.

Lagu _Chopin's Waltz_ terputar di telinganya sembari mengingat _part_ mana yang terlewat dari coretan-coretan yang ada di partiturnya. Dia masih belum hafal benar di _bar_ berapa dia selalu melakukan kesalahan. _Ah,_ sekali lagi, piano memang bukan _mayor_ untuknya, karena baginya, gitar adalah alat musik terbaik yang pernah ada. Sebenarnya, dia bisa memainkan lebih dari itu, _bass,_ biola, _saxophone,_ hingga _drum._ Tapi perlu diingat, bagi Jongin, gitar adalah benda mati yang paling sempurna untuk diciptakan dan paling dicintainya selama ini.

" _Ah,_ aku menemukannya." Gumamnya sembari melingkari _bar_ di lembar ketiganya.

Dia kembali fokus dengan jalannya. Sesekali dia menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang—orang-orang yang dikenalnya dan Jongin memang sangat terkenal. Dia memang seperti itu, orang yang ramah jika bertemu dengan lainnya. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk membetulkan _strap_ dari _guitar case_ nya yang sering melorot. Semalam dia tidak tidur, karena harus mengaransemen lagu _boygroup_ yang memiliki tipe musik EDM hingga diubah menjadi _alternative rock._ Pekerjaan itu membuat otaknya sudah berputar keras, bahkan matanya sudah berubah merah karena mengantuk.

Jongin berjalan menuju salah satu _studio_ yang disediakan untuk para siswa berlatih. Kebetulan, hari ini dia harus berlatih untuk salah satu _festival rock_ besar saat akhir tahun di Seoul. Lagu-lagu yang ia bawakan sebenarnya membuat Jongin merasa _cringey._ Terutama lagu _girlgroup_ yang memang sebenarnya sangat _catchy,_ dan walaupun sudah di aransemen dengan baik oleh dia dan Kris yang merupakan pemain _synthesizer_ di grup—sekaligus _leader_ yang saat ini dihindari oleh Jongin karena pasti lelaki itu mengomel karena aransemen lagunya yang belum sepenuhnya rampung.

"KIM JONGIN!" seru seseorang yang dengan santainya menepuk lengan Jongin dengan keras.

" _Ack!_ Sakit!" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Chanyeol, berjalan di sampingnya, "Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu. Aku membencinya." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol, yang mendapatkan ejekan tersebut malah memamerkan giginya dengan lebih semangat, " _But I'm your best friend!_ "

"Aku sudah meralat statusmu baru saja." Jawab Jongin sarkas.

" _By the way,_ Jongin, nilai kuis sejarah musik sudah keluar. Dan kau tahu, kau," Chanyeol tertawa, "tidak lulus lagi kali ini."

" _What the hell—_ aku tidak lulus lagi? Astaga—aku bisa gila kalau begini. Sudah yang keempat kalinya aku tidak lolos kuis dan ujian sejarah musik, Yeol," dia menghentikan langkahnya dan meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah, "aku benci pemusik-pemusik klasik itu!" dia melihat Chanyeol yang memandangnya penuh ejekan, "Tapi jika tidak ada mereka tidak akan musik-musik yang lain— _ah,_ ya sudah, kita ke _studio_ saja dulu." Ucapnya sembari menyeret _drummer band_ nya itu.

 _Ah, band_ Jongin diberi nama _Little Goblins._ Beranggotakan lima orang. Dimana Kris—nama panggungnya yang terkadang membuat Jongin geli—yang bernama asli Yifan sebagai _leader_ dan pemain _synthesizer,_ Jongin sebagai gitarisnya _,_ Chanyeol sebagai _drummer,_ Sehun yang memainkan _bass,_ dan Jongdae yang menjadi vokalis beserta gitaris juga. Satu lagi, lelaki yang sangat ketat mengatur jadwal latihan dan jadwal penampilan mereka, Junmyeon. Salah satu orang yang juga Jongin hindari untuk saat ini—karena dia selalu memburu mereka untuk latihan lebih giat lagi.

Jongin sedari tadi membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara hal-hal yang tidak jelas, seperti membicarakan tentang dosennya yang menyebalkan, hingga episode terbaru _Spongebob Squarepants_ beserta dialog-dialognya yang entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menghafalkannya. Chanyeol memang begitu, dia dan Jongdae memang _dumb and dumber_ di _band_ mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua suka melakukan hal-hal konyol, tapi Jongin tahu jika _band_ mereka tidak bisa berlanjut tanpa kedua orang tersebut. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, hanya dialah yang paling normal di antara kelima orang tersebut. Meskipun sebenarnya kata Junmyeon, dia—Jongin—dan Jongdae lah yang paling banyak mengeluh dan protes. Jongin tidak mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut, karena baginya Junmyeon hanya _biased._ Iya, dia tahu jika Junmyeon menyayangi Sehun seperti _anak_ nya sendiri. Ini Sehun, itu Sehun—mungkin ini bentuk kecemburuan seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik bungsunya.

"KAMI DATAAAANG!" teriak Chanyeol yang menggegerkan _studio._

"YA! Suaramu— _hish, annoying, you know._ " Ujar Kris yang sedang bermain _game_ di komputer jinjingnya.

" _But I know that you love me, Hyung!_ " Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju belakang _drum set_ nya, "Oh! Senar _snare_ ku ada yang putus. Siapa yang melakukan ini?" ujarnya yang menuduh ketiga orang—Sehun, Kris, dan Jongdae—yang terlebih dulu datang.

"Aku tidak memegangnya sama sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jongdae! Pasti dirimu—"

"Kau tidak ingat jika kau yang merusakkannya sendiri kemarin sore?" Jongdae mendesis dan melemparkan bantal pada Chanyeol, "Hidupkan otakmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku?" Chanyeol terdiam sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " _HA!_ Benar juga. Aku lupa—" dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya sebelum menelepon seseorang, "Daeyeol- _ah,_ bisakah kau mengantarkan _snare drum_ baruku yang ada di _studio_ —ayolah, aku akan membelikanmu _pizza_ jika sudah pulang nanti."

"Dia memperalat adiknya lagi—" Jongin berkata dengan heran dan dijawab dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

"— _I love you, Dongsaeng-ah! Bye!_ "

Jongin yang sibuk mengatur gitarnya itu berkata, "Daeyeol mau mengantarkannya?"

"Dia cukup bodoh untuk sekardus _pizza._ "

"Dan Jongin cukup bodoh untuk lulus tes sejarah musik," Sehun menyela, "kau sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Tugas apa?" tanya Jongin yang seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mahasiswa yang tidak lulus kuis sejarah musik harus merangkum biografi tokoh musik klasik dan dikumpulkan dua hari lagi ke ketua kelas."

" _Ah,_ aku bisa mencarinya di internet, kemudian _copy paste_ —" ujar Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya ke arah gitar ber _merk_ _Schecter_ nya itu.

Sehun menambahkan, "Dosen Nam meminta untuk ditulis dengan tangan dan harus disertai sumber. Kau tahu sendiri orang itu sangat teliti dan tahu mana sumber dari biografi asli dan internet—Jongin- _ah,_ kau mendapatkan jatah _Johann Sebastian Bach._ Aku sudah membaca keterangan tugas di _chat room_ kelas."

"Benarkah?" dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari bahasan tentang tugas tersebut, "Matilah aku. Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mencari literatur kalau begitu."

"Kim Jongin? Pergi ke perpustakaan?" Jongdae berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, " _Let's give standing applause to this rare occasion—_ " keempat orang yang lain melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongdae, " _Your father is so proud of you,_ Jongin- _ah._ Akhirnya!"

Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya ketika melihat kelakuan keempat sahabatnya itu. Memang, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan. Selama hampir tiga tahun belajar disana, dia tidak pernah pergi ke perpustakaan. Karena Jongin adalah orang yang mengandalkan semua informasinya dari internet.

"Aku benci kalian semua." Ucap Jongin yang akhirnya menaruh gitar kesayangannya dan pergi ke perpustakaan.

Dia keluar dari studio dan berjalan menuju _lift_ yang ada tidak jauh dari sana. Dia harus cepat-cepat turun ke lantai satu agar bisa sampai di gedung perpustakaan yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari gedungnya saat ini. Dia menunggu _lift_ itu terbuka. Sedikit rasa malas, karena dia bukan seorang kutu-buku atau bahkan tidak suka membaca sama sekali. Selama ini, selama dia mengerjakan tugas, dia selalu mengandalkan internet dan akan melakukan _copy paste._

Pintu _lift_ itu akhirnya terbuka. Dia, Jongin, menunggu orang-orang yang disana keluar dan masuk. Dia berada di dalam dengan seorang laki-laki yang baginya sangat jarang—atau mungkin tidak pernah—dia temui. Mungkin dia hanya sekali melihat lelaki itu. Dan bahkan Jongin lupa kapan. Ketika _lift_ sampai ke lantai dua dan pintu terbuka, lelaki berkacamata itu keluar. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat pemalu dan bahkan mungkin suka menyendiri. Menurut Jongin begitu. Karena selama perjalanan dari lantai lima ke lantai dua, mereka hanya diam dan lelaki itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah lampu _LED_ yang menampilkan sampai dimana _lift_ tersebut.

Jongin yang telah sampai di lantai satu segera berlari menuju gedung perpustakaan. Gedung yang selama ini tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Bahkan saat itu, Jongin sempat merasa _amazed_ dengan penataan gedung yang sangat bagus. Dengan cepat, dia segera menenggelamkan diri di deretan buku-buku musik dan dengan cepat menemukan rak dimana menyimpan buku-buku berisi sejarah beserta biografi dari tokoh-tokoh musik klasik. Satu-persatu dia membaca nama-nama yang ada disana, _Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Vivaldi—_ dan hingga ujung rak. Namun dia tidak menemukan nama _Bach_ disana.

" _Johann Sebastian Bach—God,_ aku tidak menemukannya." Ujarnya setelah menyusuri rak yang sama sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelah menyadari apa yang ia cari tidak ada disana, Jongin segera pergi menuju meja dimana pustakawan—kebetulan temannya—ada disana. Dia yang mulai merasa panik itu langsung menanyakan perihal buku tersebut tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

"Baekhyun- _ssi,_ " Jongin memanggil penjaga perpustakaan yang juga mahasiswa itu, "apa buku biografi dari _Sebastian Bach_ sedang dipinjam?"

" _Sebastian Bach?_ Sebentar…" lelaki berparas cantik itu segera membuka daftar peminjam buku, "Iya, dipinjam. Akan dikembalikan maksimal empat hari lagi."

" _Oh, God._ Matilah aku," dia menepuk dahinya sebelum berkata lagi, "siapa peminjamnya? Tidak ada salinan atau buku yang sama?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa departemen seni musik juga. Sama denganmu, _I guess?_ " Ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda jika buku tersebut hanya ada satu buah saja.

Jongin mengangguk, " _Kenapa_ aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya—" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata lagi, "baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya. Terima kasih, Baekhyun- _ssi._ "

Jongin keluar dari gedung perpustakaan itu dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke _studio_ nya. Mungkin kali ini dia berniat untuk tidak mengumpulkan tugas saja—tapi dia malas jika harus berurusan dengan Dosen Nam yang selalu sensitif pada mahasiswa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak berniat untuk mengambil mata kuliah itu, tapi sayangnya, mata kuliah tersebut merupakan hal wajib yang harus ia selesaikan.

" _Jongin is back!_ " teriak Jongdae dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Ayo latihan." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan bukunya?" tanya Kris.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Si Do Kyungboo atau siapalah tadi meminjamnya."

"Do Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Jongdae menyela.

" _Ah,_ iya. Anak itu."

"Dia satu _mayor_ denganku. Dia mahasiswa vokal."

Seketika Jongin menoleh ke arah Jongdae, "Beritahu aku dia yang mana! Aku harus mendapatkan buku itu!" serunya.

"Kyungsoo? Dia bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Aku menjelaskan sedetail apapun tentang Kyungsoo, kau akan kesulitan menemukannya. Karena… dia sangat pendiam dan… begitulah."

" _Freak_?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Semacam itu. Tapi dia orang yang baik. Hanya dia berkedok seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin saja—"

"Kau punya nomor ponselnya? Atau _id_ sosial medianya?"

" _Nope._ Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia punya ponsel atau tidak."

Dan kebiasaan merengek Jongin pun keluar. Meskipun dia bukan benar-benar _maknae_ disana—karena Sehun lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan. Anggota _band_ nya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang suka melemparkan amukannya pada semua orang yang bisa menjadi sasarannya. Jika bisa dibilang, dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan Jongin sempat mengatakan bahwa dia paling normal jika dibandingkan dengan anggotanya yang lain. Paling normal. _Such a bullshit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin kembali ke perpustakaan sore itu. Dia berniat untuk meminta data pribadi dari orang bernama Do Kyungboo—bukan, Do Kyungpoo, _ah,_ Do Kyungsoo. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak meminta data pribadi Kyungsoo ketika pergi ke perpustakaan siang sebelumnya. Pertanyaannya, kapan Jongin tidak bodoh?

Ketika dia masuk ke perpustakaan itu, dia menyadari jika gedung tersebut sudah sepi. Karena mungkin, jam kuliah sudah selesai dan mahasiswa kembali ke _dorm_ atau ke rumah masing-masing. Perpustakaan masih dibuka, karena memang perpustakaan kampus Jongin buka hingga pukul sembilan malam—untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada mahasiswa yang datang ketika malam tiba.

"Permisi," Jongin menyapa orang yang menata buku di rak perpustakaan itu, "oh, kau bukan Baekhyun—"

"Ada perlu apa?" ucap orang itu dengan nada yang dingin.

" _Oh,_ aku hanya—" Jongin menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "aku hanya ingin tahu biodata pribadi Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin meminjam biografi _Sebastian Bach_ tapi dia yang membawanya—"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo."

 _God bless me._

Jongin memperhatikan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dia bertubuh kecil—bahkan Jongin bersumpah badan lelaki itu seperti seorang perempuan saja. Matanya yang bulat itu ditutup dengan sebuah kacamata ber _frame_ tebal. Alis lelaki tersebut berkerut, seakan ingin tahu menngapa Jongin menanyakan data pribadinya—walaupun dia sudah tahu alasannya. Karena buku biografi _Sebastian Bach._ Begitulah.

Jongin terdiam. Dia baru ingat jika sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo ketika naik _lift_ bersama-sama. Tadi, dia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana fitur wajah Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang, dia merasa terpaku ketika melihatnya. Dia tidak cantik seperti Baekhyun, tapi wajah itu Jongin rasa sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun sebenarnya, sedari tadi, Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan keramahannya pada Jongin dan cenderung bersikap ketus.

"Untuk apa kau mencari data pribadiku? _Stalking?_ "

"Bukan!" Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku itu sehari saja darimu! Aku membutuhkannya untuk tugas sejarah musikku. _Please._ Aku mohon…"

"Kau tidak lulus mata kuliah itu?"

 _Fuck. Kenapa dia membahasnya?_

"Aku tidak lulus kuis jadi aku harus mengumpulkan tugas— _kenapa_ kita membahas hal ini _sih_? Astaga, berikan padaku bukunya. Jangan terlalu berbelit-belit—"

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

Jongin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, " _What?_ Kau—YA! Aku membutuhkannya—"

"Kau memintanya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Astaga—" Jongin dia sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "baiklah, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Aku mohon, aku ingin meminjam buku tersebut sehari saja— _ah,_ dua hari. Aku harus menyelesaikan rangkuman biografi itu untuk tugas sejarah musikku. Jadi… bisakah?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Bisa. Tapi kau hanya bisa meminjamkannya ketika siang hari. Karena aku akan membacanya ketika malam. Jadi, kerjakan tugasmu di perpustakaan karena aku bekerja di _shift_ pagiku besok. Aku tidak ingin kau merusakkan buku itu atau kau melipat bagian halamannya—"

" _No! I won't!_ Tapi pinjamkan aku hari ini. Aku harus mengerjakannya malam ini juga."

"Apa kau yakin akan mengerjakannya jika sudah pulang ke rumah nanti?" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya, "Aku tidak yakin."

 _Sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak yakin untuk itu._

"Aku akan mengerjakannya malam ini!" serunya.

" _No._ Aku akan meminjamkannya besok siang— _ah,_ pagi jika kau mau kemari. Aku masih harus membacanya nanti."

Jongin menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya, " _Okay, fine._ Aku akan kemarin besok pagi. Dan kau harus sudah datang dengan buku itu."

"Hmm, _okay._ " jawab Kyungsoo yang kembali menata buku-buku yang ada di kerajang yang di dorongnya.

"Kau membuatku kesal," Jongin bergumam dan membalikkan badannya pergi, "aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang membaca biografi seperti itu." Ucapnya yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo di sepinya gedung perpustakaan kampusnya.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan pagi—keesokan harinya. Matanya masih sangat lengket. Karena dia harus—lagi-lagi—membuat aransemen lagu untuk festival akhir tahun nanti. Apalagi, sepagi itu, dia sudah harus berkutat dengan buku setebal lebih dari 200 halaman. Jongin harus membacanya, dan membuat poin-poin penting disana. Tapi sayangnya, baru saja dia menuliskan _Johann Sebastian Bach_ lahir di kota—dia sudah tertidur. Matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Apalagi jam sembilan pagi seharusnya dia masih tidur di ranjang dan baru akan berangkat ke kampus jika sudah jam satu siang—karena kelasnya dimulai jam dua siang.

"Hei."

Jongin merasakan bahunya digoyangkan oleh seseorang, "Oh, _hei._ Kyungsoo- _ssi._ "

"Sudah selesai?"

" _Ha?_ " Jongin tergagap dan mengecek jam tangannya, "Mati aku! Aku tertidur tiga jam…"

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku baru menulis kalimat awal dan aku tertidur," dia mengangkat buku tebal itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, "Aku mengembalikannya padamu. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan tugas itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengumpulkannya?"

Jongin menghela nafas sembari membereskan semua alat tulisnya, "Aku menyerah. Dan aku lelah. Aku butuh tidur karena aku tidak tidur sama sekali semalam. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan musik klasik. _They sound suck._ "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau membenci musik klasik bukan berarti kau tidak mengumpulkan tugasmu."

"Aku lelah, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Ada tugas lain yang lebih penting dari itu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berucap, "Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu sehari penuh. Selesaikan tugasmu."

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku menghargai kebaikanmu, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya," dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi, "aku lebih memilih untuk melakukan aransemen untuk festival akhir tahun nanti daripada membaca tentang musik klasik menyedihkan seperti ini—"

" _Little Goblins?_ "

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tahu _band_ ku juga? _Ah,_ sudah kuduga orang-orang tahu siapa kami," dia tertawa kecil sebelum berbicara ke Kyungsoo lagi, "kau tentu juga tahu kami, _'kan_? Kau bisa datang ke festival akhir tahun nanti—"

"Aku tidak akan datang."

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak datang? Acara akhir tahun akan sangat seru!"

Kyungsoo mengambil bukunya sebelum memberikan punggungnya pada Jongin. Namun, belum dia melangkahkan kaki, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak suka musik _rock. They sound suck,_ " dia terdiam sejenak, " _ah,_ satu lagi. _Your music sounds suck too._ " Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Jongin terperanjat. Musik _rock_ yang ia bawakan bersama rekan-rekan _band_ nya bukanlah musik _rock_ yang buruk—menurut Jongin dan teman satu _band_ nya, tentu. Musik mereka mirip dengan _My Chemical Romance,_ atau 30 _Seconds to Mars._ Atau mungkin… _One Ok Rock?_ Itu adalah musik yang didengarkan oleh semua orang! Jongin meyakini itu. Bahkan dia menyukai _Paramore._ Selain karena _Hayley Williams_ yang seksi dan berkharisma jika di panggung, tapi musik mereka sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar. Bagi Jongin, sangat aneh jika ada yang membenci musik _rock_ seperti Kyungsoo. _Toh_ musik yang mereka bawa selama ini tidak sekeras musik _metal_ seperti _band Megadeth, Black Sabbath,_ atau _Dream Theater._ Menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan ketika Kyungsoo, dengan santainya, mengatakan jika dia, tidak menyukai musik _rock_ seperti Jongin. _Ah,_ iya, menyebalkan.

Dengan tawa tidak percaya, Jongin mengambil semua barang dan perlengkapannya. Sempat dia mengibaskan kertas bertuliskan kalimat awal dari tugasnya—dan Jongin bertekad membuang itu jauh-jauh meskipun dia membiarkannya tergeletak di meja begitu saja. Ia, yang membawa tas ransel hanya dengan satu bahu itu kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan. Langkahnya begitu cepat karena tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja. Menghina musiknya sama saja dengan menghina karyanya—tentu itu merupakan hal yang menyakitkan untuk seorang pemusik sepertinya.

Dia segera pergi menuju dimana Chanyeol dan Jongdae ada disana. Meskipun dia tahu jika bertemu _dumb and dumber_ itu hanya akan menambah masalah, tapi dia yakin jika dia menceritakan apa masalahnya, maka pria-pria bodoh itu akan mengerti. Langkah kakinya sangat cepat, bahkan dia sempat menabrak seorang mahasiswa yang membawa partitur berlembar-lembar dan Jongin tidak membantu anak itu sama sekali walaupun sudah berantakan kemana-mana.

" _You hate my music? You suck too, Do Kyungloo—_ " gerutu Jongin ketika membuka pintu _studio_ musik milik mereka.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol dan Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan wajah seperti orang berkata _this bastard is making a scene again._ Mereka tentu paham dengan sifat Jongin yang suka menggerutu dan mengamuk jika keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Apalagi saat ini, dengan wajah masam dia datang dan dengan kasar pula melepas _sneakers converse_ berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Ada apa lagi, anak ayah?" tanya Jongdae yang bersandar di sofa ujung _studio_ sembari memetik senar gitarnya dengan lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Stars._

"Temanmu," Jongin melepaskan tas ranselnya dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sofa di seberang milik Jongdae, "Do Kyungpoo— _yeah, he is a poo—_ menghina musik kita."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan musik kita buruk! _He called us suck!_ " serunya berapi-api.

Jongdae mengangguk, " _Oh._ "

" _What? That's it?_ " ucapnya yang tidak percaya dengan reaksi Jongdae.

"Hmm," lelaki berwajah kotak itu mengangguk sembari menaruh gitarnya, "bukankah itu wajar? Akan ada orang yang menyukai musik kita dan ada yang tidak. Sama sepertiku, disaat banyak orang menyukai _Nicki Minaj,_ aku tidak—"

Chanyeol mendelik, " _Why?_ Kau tidak suka _Nicki Minaj?_ "

" _No!_ Bokongnya terlalu besar—itu membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi. Aku harus mendengarkan musiknya _or watching her butt twerking—_ "

"YA! Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan bokong _Nicki Minaj!_ " seru Jongin yang berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan bodoh kedua sahabatnya.

" _Sorry,_ Jongin. Chanyeol memancingku—"

"Kau yang membicarakannya lebih dulu!" tukas Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan keras, " _Okay, enough guys,_ aku mohon _._ "

Mungkin disaat itu Jongin berharap setidaknya ada Kris atau Junmyeon yang bisa menetralisir keadaan. Mereka berdua memang bisa menenangkan kedua iblis itu. Walaupun terkadang mereka berdua ikut menimpali ucapan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, tapi selebihnya, Junmyeon dan Kris bisa membuat mereka diam. Berbeda halnya dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih untuk ikut walaupun hanya sekadar tertawa. Sehun biasanya memasang wajah datar dan dengan bola mata mengikuti arah dimana salah satu pihak berbicara. Jika mereka berdua mulai adu mulut dan berujung dengan suasana panas, maka Sehun hanya akan mengangkat ponselnya dan berpura-pura menelepon Kris atau Junmyeon. Ada disaat keduanya tidak percaya dengan akal bulus Sehun, namun ketika Kris datang ke dalam _studio_ tiba-tiba, mereka berdua terdiam dengan cepat. Bukan, mereka tidak takut dengan Kris, hanya saja Kris suka mengomel sana-sini dan sama statusnya dengan Junmyeon—mereka tidak suka itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi di balik _drum_ nya, "Tapi _Nicki Minaj_ sangat _cool! My anaconda don't, my anaconda—_ "

"Park Chanyeol," mata Jongdae mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi, " _please don't twerk in front of me—FUCK! MY HOLY EYES!_ "

Seketika, disaat itu, Jongin menyesal datang ke _studio._ Dia menyesal mendengar teriakan melengking dari Jongdae yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya hancur, dan dia menyesal melihat Chanyeol bertindak bodoh yang nyaris menggelindingkan bola matanya keluar. Dia menyesal, jika boleh jujur. Tapi selebihnya dia terhibur karena ucapan bodoh dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut—itu sudah membuatnya sukses tertawa walaupun dengan perasaan yang tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jongin keluar dari _studio_ musik kampusnya seorang diri. Keempat temannya sudah pergi lebih awal karena ada ujian mendadak esok paginya—karena keempat dari mereka mengambil _mayor_ atau _minor_ perkusi dan musik gesek. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah kaku karena terlalu lama di depan komputer jinjing dan tumpukan partiturnya yang siap untuk di revisi lagi. Aransemen lagu keduanya yang berjudul _El Dorado_ itu belum selesai. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Apalagi ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali dan izin untuk pulang lebih awal—itu membuat Jongin merasa separuh otaknya pergi begitu saja.

Dia membuka pintu _studio_ dengan wajah yang sudah kusut. Bahkan kali ini dia merasa _case_ yang—berisi gitar— ditenteng itu lebih berat daripada biasanya. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan seperti ketika dia bangun dari tidur yang lelap. Dia sangat lelah, _for sure._ Tapi rasa lelahnya selalu terbayar jika membayangkan betapa ramainya _festival rock_ akhir tahun nanti. _Ah, band_ Jongin memang sudah terkenal disana. Bahkan beberapa agensi besar sudah pernah meminta mereka untuk bergabung disana. Namun karena agensi-agensi itu meminta _band_ Jongin untuk mengubah musik mereka seperti yang laku di pasaran, maka mereka menolaknya. Jika dilihat lagi, memang jenis musik _band_ Jongin kurang laku di Korea, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka bisa laris di pasaran mancanegara.

Jongin memasang _earphone_ nya dan memutar lagu _Dream Theater_ yang berjudul _Fatal Tragedy. Ah,_ meskipun Jongin tidak membawakan lagu _death metal,_ tapi dia masih sangat menyukainya. Karena bagi Jongin, aliran musik tersebutlah yang menjadi inspirasinya untuk meningkatkan _skill_ yang dia miliki saat ini. Terkadang, Jongin merasa tersesat jika mengingat dirinya yang masuk di sebuah universitas seni. Karena pasti, dasar dari seni musik ada di jenis musik klasik yang dia pelajari sekarang. Bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa musik klasik. _Hey,_ Jongin sendiri terkenal dengan julukan _speed-learner._ Karena dia dengan sangat mudah menangkap materi yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Namun, ketika dia ditanya apa dia mau bergelut di musik klasik, jawabannya _big no._ Karena bagi Jongin, musik klasik adalah musik yang kuno, musik yang membosankan, dan musik yang _stuck_ di tempat itu-itu saja—tanpa perkembangan.

Kampus sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa yang mungkin sedang berlatih _recital_ untuk tugas pertunjukan. Dia sempat melihat ke salah satu aula besar dan melihat seorang pemain _oboe_ yang sangat menarik baginya, _Luhan._ Tidak, Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan. Dia hanya merasa Luhan sangat anggun ketika bermain _oboe. Ah,_ Jongin memang tidak menyukai musik klasik, tapi dia berhak mengagumi pemainnya, bukan?

Dia tersenyum ketika Luhan menghentikan permainannya dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang mungkin melakukan kesalahan bersama. Jongin selalu mengagumi bagaimana mata rusa Luhan yang selalu melengkung ketika tersenyum. _White swan,_ Jongin selalu menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan itu.

Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _lift._ Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan tidur. Walaupun dia pasti yakin akan diganggu Mingyu—adiknya—yang masih duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi dari _lift_ itu. Sesekali dia membetulkan rambutnya yang berdiri kemana-mana, dan berusaha membuat dirinya senormal mungkin. Ketika sampai di lantai tiga, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Dan sat Jongin melihat siapa yang akan masuk kesana, dia mendecakkan lidahnya. Sejenak dia berharap orang itu akan menutup pintu _lift_ dan pergi dengan yang lain, namun dugaannya sangat keliru ketika lelaki tersebut masuk dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jongin.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Jongin yang melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sesekali bibir Jongin bergerak mengatakan sesuatu— _cursing_ sebenarnya—dan berwajah masam. Ingin rasanya Jongin menghantamkan gitar kesayangannya ke kepala lelaki itu, namun dia lebih sayang dengan benda matinya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka ketika sampai di lantai satu. Dengan refleks Jongin berusaha keluar—karena dia malas bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut. Namun dia mendesis dengan penuh kekesalan ketika orang tersebut juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

Dengan kasar Jongin melepaskan _earphone_ nya, "Biarkan aku keluar terlebih dulu!" serunya pada lelaki tersebut.

"YA! Kau pikir aku tidak berhak untuk keluar terlebih dulu?" jawab lawan bicara Jongin.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Enough,_ Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah membuatku kesal seharian."

" _I've done nothing to you._ Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan jika aku membuatmu kesal. _Ah,_ apa mungkin kau kesal karena kau tidak lulus mata kuliah sejarah musik?" sindirnya.

" _I hate you._ "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau pikir? _Such a loser._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari _lift_ dan meninggalkan Jongin yang mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Jongin bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat malas—padahal dia setiap harinya malas. Dia sedang tidak ingin datang ke kelas Dosen Nam karena dia pasti mendapatkan ocehan yang tidak perlu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin saja sudah malas—bahkan antipati—pada mata kuliah dari pria yang belum-menikah-meskipun-usianya-menginjak-kepala-lima tersebut.

" _Hyung!_ "

Jongin, yang sedang membetulkan kerah kemejanya itu memejamkan matanya sembari menghembuskan nafas ketika mendengar adik satu-satunya masuk dan menghambur ke arahnya, "Apa, Mingyu- _ya?_ " ucapnya bosan.

"Aku akan mengikuti tes masuk universitasmu sekitar tiga bulan lagi, _Hyung. Mayor_ dan _minor_ apa yang harus kuambil?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Tidak biasanya adik lelakinya menanyakan pertanyaan serius begini. Biasanya dia hanya menjadi _biggest-brat-ever_ jika sudah bersamanya. Otaknya berpikir. Adik lelakinya ini memang orang yang pintar di dunia seni juga. Walaupun kemampuan musiknya tidak secemerlang Jongin, tapi Mingyu seseorang yang _versatile._ Dia seorang fotografer, pemain teater, bahkan bisa melukis. Mingyu bisa bermain gitar seperti Jongin, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang mudah bosan. Jadi dia hanya akan menekuni satu bidang sesaat saja, dan akan meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu yang pendek.

"Dari semua hal seni yang kau geluti, apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Jongin yang saat ini membetulkan poni rambutnya.

"Hmm… fotografi? Tapi aku tidak yakin untuk pergi kesana, _Hyung._ Aku ingin seperti dirimu."

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah sang adik yang—mengenakan seragam sekolah—duduk di tepi ranjangnya, " _Stop copying me,_ Kim Mingyu."

" _But you are so cool, Hyung!_ Aku ingin berdiri di panggung seperti dirimu—"

"Mingyu- _ya,_ terakhir kau mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan, kau memutuskan semua senar gitarmu dan menusuk selangkanganmu sendiri—bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ —"

" _Pursue your own dream—no, your own passion,_ Mingyu- _ya,_ " Jongin bergerak untuk menggantungkan tas ransel di punggung dan menenteng gitarnya, "aku tidak akan keberatan jika punya seorang adik fotografer terkenal— _ah,_ mungkin kau bisa membuat _photo exhibition_ sendiri?"

Mingyu tersenyum ketika mendengarkan ucapan kakak lelakinya, " _Ay ay, captain!_ Aku akan menggeluti dunia fotografi!"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut adik lelakinya itu, " _Aigoo,_ kau sudah mulai berubah rupanya."

" _Hyung—_ "

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan menjadi _fansite_ mu jika kau terkenal nanti," Mingyu bergerak dan memperagakan dirinya memegang kamera sembari _fanboying,_ "Kim Jongin! _I love you!_ " serunya.

 _Dan disaat itu Jongin menyesali perkataannya tentang Mingyu yang sudah berubah._

Dengan wajah bosan dia meninggalkan Mingyu yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Jongin memang berangkat lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Dia ingin menaruh gitarnya di _studio_ terlebih dulu sebelum masuk ke kelas paginya. Dia, segera memindahkan letak tas ranselnya di punggung ke dadanya dan memberikan beban berupa _case_ beserta gitar di punggungnya. Dengan semangat yang sebenarnya belum muncul, dia menyalakan motor skuternya dan bergegas menuju kampus.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, dia sampai disana. Sudah lumayan ramai, karena kelas pagi mungkin akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi. Jongin segera berlari menuju _studio_ untuk menaruh gitarnya, dan pergi ke kelas untuk menghuni bangku paling belakang—karena bangku itu menjadi hal yang paling diperebutkan ketika mata kuliah Dosen Nam tiba.

Tak beberapa lama, Dosen Nam masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang Jongin yakin, merupakan tugas yang sudah diberikan Taeil, ketua kelasnya. Jongin sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kali ini. Karena pasti, Dosen Nam akan mencemoohnya di depan kelas sekalipun—tanpa ampun.

Pria yang belum-menikah-meskipun-usianya-menginjak-kepala-lima itu mengangkat kertas keempatnya, "Kim Jongin."

Jongin yang sibuk dengan coretannya di bukunya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ya?" jawabnya terkejut.

"Kau sudah tidak membenci musik klasik, _huh?_ " ucap pria bernama lengkap Nam Woohyun itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Aku bisa memberikan kau nilai A—bahkan A _plus_ jika bisa—kalau kau mengerjakan tugas dan ujianmu seperti ini," pria itu mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas yang cukup tebal, "sayangnya tulisanmu lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanmu kali ini."

" _Huh?_ Tapi saya—" dia terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak mengerti. Seingatnya dia tidak mengumpulkan tugas, bahkan tidak membaca biografi _Sebastian Bach_ sama sekali. Tapi… ada nama dan tanda tangannya di ujung atas kertas tugas tersebut. Karena dia merasa beruntung, maka dia menutupinya, "— _ah,_ terima kasih." Ucap Jongin.

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang mungkin melakukan itu. Hanya ada satu nama, _Do Kyungsoo._ Karena Jongin masih ingat jika dia meninggalkan kertas tugasnya di meja besar perpustakaan. Tapi, dia tidak yakin Do Kyungsoo mau melakukan hal itu padanya. Atau mungkin, dia akan bertanya pada lelaki bermata bulat itu.

" _Ah… I hate this situation._ " Gumam Jongin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

* * *

" _I got one less, one less problem!_ " seru Jongdae menirukan sesosok _Ariana Grande_ yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

"YA! YA! Suaramu! _Hish!_ " seru Kris yang mulai risih dengan lagu Jongdae yang sedari tadi itu-itu saja.

" _Hyung! Ariana Grande is so cool!_ " dia mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya, " _Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya—_ "

Jongin yang sibuk memetik gitarnya sesuai aransemen awal itu melirik ke arah Jongdae sembari mendesis—karena dia benar-benar ingin melemparkan _hi-hat drum_ Chanyeol agar lelaki bersuara melengking itu terdiam. Ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi, pintu _studio_ pun terbuka. _The first dumb is coming._

"AKU DATAAAANG!"

 _Park Chanyeol._

" _Oh God, I hate these two so much._ " Gerutu Jongin yang sebenarnya menjurus ke sebuah rengekan.

" _Tell me, tell me, Baby. Why can't you leave me—_ " Jongdae lagi-lagi bernyanyi.

"YA! _I hate Ariana Grande._ " Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongdae menoleh dan menyalak, "Kau tidak suka _Ariana Grande?_ Kau bercanda— _HA! Ariana is better than your fav. Nicki Minaj—who!"_

" _Nicki Minaj_ lebih seksi— _at least Nicki Minaj has boobs, Loser._ "

"Chanyeol, _for your information, you don't like boobs._ " Ucap Sehun menimpali.

"Benar juga, aku lupa—" Chanyeol kemudian berucap lagi, " _Nicki Minaj can twerk! My anaconda don't—_ "

" _Guys, stop—_ " ujar Kris yang mulai jengah.

Jongdae yang tidak terima itu berdiri, " _Ariana_ lebih lucu—"

"YA!" teriak Sehun yang kemudian membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, "Pinjam laptopnya," _maknae_ tersebut mengetikan sesuatu. Ketika sudah selesai, dia menghadapkan laptop itu ke arah Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

Ketika Jongin melirik apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae antusias, dia ingin meledak. Karena Sehun memutarkan _video_ lagu _Side to Side_ dimana _Ariana Grande_ ber _duet_ dengan _Nicki Minaj._

" _God, please, no._ " gumam Jongin dan Kris serempak—ketika melihat Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang sudah siap menyanyikan lagu berdua.

" _Boy, got me walkin' side to side—_ "

Dan Jongin mendengar kalimat itu selama dua jam penuh—sampai-sampai dia yang semula tidak tahu-menahu lagu itu menjadi hafal dibuatnya.

* * *

 ** _Maaf kalo belum nyelesaiin yang lain tapi udah upload baru._**

 ** _I just... can't help it, you know. Kalo udah ada ide pasti minta diketik :(_**

 ** _Tapi yang lain bakal diselesaiin kok. Trust me~_**

 ** _Hehe._**

 ** _Salam, DerpMyungsoo._**

 ** _N._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_need some fluffiness?_**

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat seseorang dengan wajah datar berdiri di depan mejanya dan meletakkan sekaleng _soda_ serta sebungkus _kimbab_ berbentuk segitiga. Kyungsoo melepas kedua buah _earphone_ yang melekat di kedua telinganya, dan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya.

Lelaki itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" dia mengangkat kaleng berembun itu, "Ini _soda,_ " dia melakukan hal yang sama pada benda satunya, "ini _kimbab._ "

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya jengah, "Aku tahu, Jongin- _ssi,_ " dia melakukan penekanan pada panggilan Jongin, "maksudnya, ini untuk apa?"

Jongin menggeram kesal, "Tidak usah bertanya ini itu."

"Apa kau tahu kalau di perpustakaan tidak boleh membawa makanan?" ujar Kyungsoo sarkas.

"Astaga," Jongin menggaruk rambutnya dengan amarah yang hampir meluap, "bukankah akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak memakannya disini? Bagaimana bisa seorang penjaga perpustakaan tapi tidak tahu peraturan ini?"

Jongin tersenyum dengan sinisnya. Dia merasa senang ketika telinga Kyungsoo sudah memerah; menandakan lelaki itu sudah berada pada keadaan yang menahan emosinya. Dia tahu lelaki bertubuh kecil itu kesal, bahkan terlihat ingin memukulnya. Dia awalnya sangat puas, sangat amat puas. Tapi realita dimana Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari amarah sang dosen membuatnya tersadar.

"Ini untukmu. Karena kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah musikku."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya cepat, "Aku?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau yang mengerjakan tugasku, _'kan_?"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Mengerjakan tugasmu? Untuk apa—"

"Tapi, jika bukan dirimu, siapa lagi—"

Kyungsoo memberikan ekspresi menghinanya, " _Fans_ mu? _Fangirl_ mu yang suka berteriak di depan panggung itu mungkin? _Hish,_ bodohnya mereka berteriak seperti orang gila begitu."

"YA! Aku datang untuk berterima kasih, tapi kau malah begini! Maumu apa?"

"Kau sendiri? Untuk apa aku berterima kasih padaku? Lagipula aku tidak akan sudi melakukan hal tersebut."

"YA! KAU—"

 _SSSH!_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh secara bersamaan. Semua orang di perpustakaan itu menoleh pada mereka berdua. Wajah-wajah orang-orang terlihat kesal dan muak mendengar perdebatan mereka. Jongin bahkan sempat melihat Sandeul—si mahasiswa _mayor_ perkusi tingkat akhir—mendelik ke arah mereka dan siap melemparkan sebuah buku besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongin mengangguk sebentar, membiarkan dirinya meminta maaf atas keributan yang sudah dia perbuat. Karena sudah malas melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin segera membetulkan _strap_ tas selempangnya dan bergegas keluar dari bangunan itu. Tak lupa dia melemparkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo—dengan sedikit umpatan di dalam hatinya. Disaat itu, dia bersumpah pada dirinya bahwa tidak akan berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo lagi; apapun bentuknya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu _studio_ dengan perasaan kesal—kesal karena bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu segera melemparkan tas selempangnya ke atas sofa—beserta badannya. Dia ingin mendinginkan otaknya sejenak, dengan tidur siang tanpa gangguan apa-apa. Namun harapannya itu berujung keliru ketika menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang disana.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Junmyeon yang sedang mengedit _video_ penampilan mereka di festival beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, _Hyung._ Aku hanya…" dia menoleh dan melihat ke arah Jongdae, "Jongdae _Hyung,_ apa Do Kyungsoo memang semenyebalkan itu? Benar-benar, aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki Sehun—"

" _Kenapa_ membawa-bawa kaos kakiku?" teriak Sehun yang duduk di pojokan _studio._

"Karena kakimu bau, Sehun- _ah!_ " seru Jongin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sembari mencium kakinya sendiri.

Jongdae menyela, "Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangguk, "Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat membenciku. Apalagi dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak—YA! Aku ingin memukulnya, sungguh!"

"Jangan begitu…" Chanyeol berucap sembari memainkan _drum pad_ nya, "bisa-bisa kau menyukainya nanti."

"DIA? DO KYUNGSOO?" dia tertawa tidak percaya, "Menyukai Do Kyungsoo? Astaga, lebih baik aku tidak berkencan sama sekali daripada menyukai lelaki _freak_ itu—dasar pecinta musik kuno." Gerutu Jongin.

"50 ribu won." Kata Jongdae.

Jongin menoleh. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menghentikan kegiatannya, " _Okay,_ aku pasang 50 ribu won juga. Dia akan menyukai Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak."

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk menyusul Sehun yang sibuk menyusun aransemen baru, "Aku pasang jumlah yang sama—aku ikut dengan Chanyeol."

" _Shit!_ Tidak ada yang berada di pihakku?" protes Jongdae dengan suara sengaunya.

"Aku, aku." Ucap Junmyeon sembari mengangkat tangannya.

Dengan otomatis semua orang melihat ke arah Sehun; menunggu apa reaksi Sehun, mengikuti Chanyeol atau Jongdae. Merasa diperhatikan, _maknae_ grup itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian menungguku?" Sehun melihat keempat lainnya mengangguk, "Aku… aku menunggu siapapun yang menang."

"Untuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Membelikan aku makanan!" seru Sehun dengan _aegyo_ nya.

"Dasar, Anak Ayam." Gerutu Jongdae sinis.

Jongin bersumpah untuk membenci orang-orang yang ada di _studio_ itu. Tidak ada yang membantu. Dia berpikir, pada awalnya, Junmyeon dan Kris akan menghentikan otak Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang tidak waras. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka malah ikut bertaruh. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya bertindak bodoh—bukan bodoh, tapi menyebalkan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dan kemudian menutup indera penglihatannya itu dengan kedua lengan tangannya; bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi. Dia sedang tidak ingin berkeluh kesah pada siapapun—karena tidak ada yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kebenciannya pada Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang tidak berdasar. Benar kata Jongdae, jika selalu ada orang yang membenci musik mereka. Bukan membenci, lebih tepatnya tidak menyukai. Sama halnya dengan Jongin yang membenci musik klasik—Kyungsoo juga sama seperti dirinya, tidak menyukai aliran musik tertentu. Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Seseorang dengan rasa gengsi tinggi, walaupun hanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jaga barang-barangnya, Jongin. Aku mengambil makanan dulu." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin datang dengan membawa _tray_ makanannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah buah apel yang seharusnya digunakan untuk pencuci mulut—tapi dia memakannya sebelum makan besarnya. Dia mengintip laptop Sehun yang menampilkan _software Fruity Loop,_ yang memang digunakan untuk melakukan _mixing_ dan membuat _sampling_ musik. Jongin terkekeh, karena menyadari sahabatnya itu masih menggunakan _software_ untuk pemula—namun dia mengakui jika hasil _mixing_ karya Sehun benar-benar bagus.

Dia mulai menyendokkan makanannya. Matanya berlarian mengamati manusia-manusia yang berjubel dalam antrian untuk mengambil makanan. Sesekali dia tertawa dengan tingkah Sehun yang terlihat tidak sabar dan sudah mulai emosi. Memang, sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut masalah makanan. Matanya masih menjelajah, hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan obyek yang sangat memuaskan, _Luhan;_ yang sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan Baekhyun, si pustakawan.

" _Aigoo…_ cantik." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan, perlu digaris bawahi itu. Karena Jongin tahu jika Sehun sangat tergila-gila dengan pemain _oboe_ tersebut. Jongin hanya… hanya mengagumi Luhan, tanpa ada perasaan lebih. Dia hanya mengagumi bagaimana cara Luhan bermain alat musik tiup yang sering dimainkannya. Karena bagi Jongin, Luhan sangat anggun jika sudah duduk di depan _partiture_ dan meniup alat musiknya.

"Jongin, aku mendapatkan ekstra ayam, kau mau tidak—" Sehun datang dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, "YA! Jangan memperhatikan dia seperti itu! Dia calon _pacar_ ku!" seru Sehun.

Jongin menoleh dan terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyukai Luhan _in that way._ Aku hanya mengaguminya."

Sehun duduk di hadapannya, "Dia memang cantik… bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis pesolek itu."

"Kau harus mendapatkannya, Sehun- _ah!_ Aku akan membantumu!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Yang ada kau malah merebutnya dariku."

" _No, no._ Aku masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan… dia." Ucap Jongin yang diakhiri tawa nanar.

"Ayolah, hubungan kalian sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kau harus bisa melupakannya."

"Aku tahu. Aku memang harus melupakan dia. Tapi… belum ada orang yang bisa menggantikan dia, Sehun- _ah._ "

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya dan kau masih menyimpan fotonya di ponsel. _How pathetic._ "

Jongin ingin mengetukkan sendoknya ke dahi Sehun. Namun usahanya digagalkan oleh seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan dengan tangan yang memotong sedikit bagian dari ayam gorengnya. _Park Chanyeol._

"Astaga, ayamku!" teriak Jongin panik.

"Enak." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Jongin menggeram kesal. Apalagi Chanyeol tidak menampakkan sebuah ekspresi penyesalan sama sekali. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, terlihat bagaimana dia masih menenteng tas ransel dan _tube_ yang berisi _stick drum_ miliknya.

"Ayamku!" Jongin merengek, "Kembalikan ayamku!"

Chanyeol mendelik, "Aku hanya memotong kulitnya!"

"Justru itu kesukaanku! Kau tahu sendiri itu!" serunya dengan sendok yang terbang kemana-mana.

"Kau bisa mengutil ekstra ayam disana, _Hyung_. Bahkan aku mengambil dua bagian besar dan satu potongan kecil." Saran Sehun.

"OH!" Chanyeol menaruh tas ransel dan _tube stick drum_ nya, "Tenang, Anak Manis, _Appa_ akan mengambilkan banyak ayam untukmu." Ucapnya yang kemudian bergegas menuju antrian.

"Anak itu gila." Gumam Sehun yang tertawa heran.

"Kau juga," Sehun mendelik, "Aku juga." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau tahu," Sehun menunjukkan sendoknya ke arah meja dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk, "Byun Baekhyun, dekat dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_."

"Anak itu? Sejak kapan?"

Sehun menggerakkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ketika aku pulang bersama Chanyeol _Hyung_ sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, Baekhyun menelepon. Aku benar-benar melihat nama _Baekhyunnie_ di layar ponselnya."

"Mereka berkencan?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Mungkin?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali mendarat pada arah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Luhan. Memang, Baekhyun sangat menarik. Badannya yang kecil itu mungkin akan tenggelam jika dipeluk oleh Chanyeol—karena Chanyeol berbadan raksasa dan Jongin bersumpah lelaki itu masih bisa tumbuh lebih besar lagi. Jika berdampingan, mereka akan sangat cocok, Jongin meyakini itu. Disaat seperti ini Jongin akan sangat merasa terkucilkan, karena, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hanya dia—diantara mereka bertiga—yang belum punya _eye candy._

Jongin merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memilih untuk mengingat-ingat sang mantan yang sekarang sudah bersama kekasih barunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah entah-berkencan-atau-tidak dengan Baekhyun, dan Sehun sudah mengincar Luhan—walaupun sebenarnya Jongin merasa sangat kasihan pada Luhan jika berkencan dengan anak ayam itu.

Jongin sempat menoleh ke arah Sehun. _Maknae group band_ nya itu sedang mengamati Luhan—dengan air liur yang Jongin yakin tertahan di ujung bibirnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sehun selalu melihat Luhan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ini." Chanyeol datang dan menyodorkan sepotong ayam pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kegirangan, "Ayam-ayamku!" dia menancapkan garpu pada benda itu, "Yeol- _ah,_ kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin dengan santai.

Sehun, yang duduk di hadapan Jongin langsung mendelik. Dia tidak mengira sahabatnya yang bodoh itu dengan mulut berbisanya bertanya pada Chanyeol. Entah, sebenarnya Sehun tidak mengerti apakah Jongin ini termasuk orang yang terlalu jujur atau orang yang bodoh—karena membocorkan sebuah gosip.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata.

Jongin mengarahkan anggukan kepalanya pada Sehun, "Sehun."

"Jongin…" gumam Sehun yang menunjukkan rasa kekalahan—atas kebodohan Jongin.

"Ah, itu—aku sedang mendekatinya. Dia… dia agak sulit untuk didekati. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih sedikit trauma—dan aku tidak berani untuk menanyakan hal itu."

Secara otomatis mata ketiga orang itu teruju pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan Luhan. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengamati. Seperti segerombolan serigala yang mengintai korbannya. Hingga tatapan ketiganya dibuyarkan, ketika kedua orang itu bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap, ketiga pria berotak bulus itu mengalihkan perhatian pada makanan mereka lagi—meskipun terlihat sangat kaku dan mencurigakan.

"Hei."

Suara itu. Jongin bersumpah suara itu sangat amat lembut. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Luhan sedang tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Lelaki itu—sangat amat anggun. Sehun sangat beruntung jika bisa mendapatkannya. _Hey,_ perlu diingatkan lagi jika Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan. Karena dia menyadari, jika mempunyai kekasih seperti Luhan, dia tidak akan menemukan dinamika pada kehidupan percintaannya—karena akan sangat datar dan itu-itu saja.

"Bisakah kami bergabung disini?" tanya Luhan dengan senyumnya.

Jongin secara bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah mengangguk dengan telinga yang memerah. Dia merasa malu terus terang, apalagi ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya—yang terlihat kegirangan ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun datang.

"Bisa. Bisa." Ucap Sehun dengan semangat.

Disaat ini Jongin berharap tenggelam saja. Apalagi ketika Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dan Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol. Dengan wajah kesal, Jongin menusuk-nusuk daging ayamnya. Baginya, saat ini ayam bukan kebahagiaan—padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya dia menyatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kalian bertiga… sibuk dengan festival akhir tahun?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin membuka mulutnya, "Iya, sangat sibuk—"

Belum selesai Jongin mengatakan kalimatnya, Sehun menyela, "Tidak juga! Ada apa?"

"Benarkah? Hmm… konser periode depan membutuhkan pianis dan violis. Bisakah kalian… bergabung?"

Chanyeol mengangkat suaranya, "Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang mengambil _mayor_ piano dan alat musik gesek. Kami hanya… _minor?_ "

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol- _ah,_ " Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "kami dengar kemampuan kalian sama dengan mahasiswa _mayor_ piano dan alat musik gesek. Ayolah, kalian sangat terkenal di kampus ini. Anggota _band_ yang terdiri dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa tenar dan berkemampuan tinggi—"

"Oh, kami tidak begitu—" ucap Chanyeol malu-malu.

Jongin bersumpah ingin memuntahkan semua isi makanannya. Terutama ketika melihat Chanyeol yang meringkuk malu. Padahal Jongin masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol datang ke _studio_ dengan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau bisa mengajak Kris untuk menjadi pianisnya, Baekhyun- _ssi._ " Jawab Jongin dengan muka bosan.

"Kris… Yifan? Ah! Dia sudah menjadi pemain _Timpani_ untuk _orchestra_ ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh? _Timpani?_ Dia hanya _minor_ perkusi—"

"Yifan menyarankan agar Jongin menjadi pianis untuk konser itu. Karena… dia mengatakan jika Jongin seorang _speed-learner._ Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunjuk Jongin—dan kalian berdua tentu saja." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menimpali, "Sebenarnya kami sengaja mengajak kalian semua. Karena kami hampir mengalami defisit untuk pembiayaan konser kali ini, maka dari itu, untuk menutup kekurangan biaya, kami mengajak kalian—karena _fans-fans_ kalian pasti akan menonton!" serunya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan mendelik.

"Apa? Bukankah itu benar? Lagipula banyak mahasiswa yang keluar karena takut membayarkan biaya awal konser. Mereka sendiri takut jika uang mereka tidak kembali, bukan? Lagipula tidak perlu berbohong pada mereka," dia mengerling ke arah Chanyeol, "karena aku yakin mereka akan mengerti." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

Chanyeol, dengan pipi yang memerah itu, menjawab, " _I'm in._ "

" _Me too._ " Ucap Sehun.

Secara bersamaan, mereka menoleh ke arah Jongin. Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu hanya menatap mereka semua kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya ingin berkata tidak—karena dia bersumpah tidak menyukai musik klasik. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, akan sangat tidak etis bila Jongin menolak dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin sok polos.

"Jongin… bisakah kau ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Oh—itu bagaimana ya—hmm, _okay._ " jawab Jongin yang tidak mengerti mengapa mengatakan hal itu.

Disaat ini Jongin merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan jiwa dan identitas fanboynya._

.

.

.

Jongin menggelepar di ranjang dengan komputer jinjing yang bersarang di pangkuannya malam itu. Dia sudah menyelesaikan aransemen dan _sampling_ lagu untuk festival akhir tahunnya, maka dari itu, dia bisa bersantai atau sekadar menonton konser _One Ok Rock_ yang sudah dia unduh beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengagumi sosok _Takahiro Morita._ Karena baginya, Taka selalu bisa membuat penampilan _band_ di konsernya menjadi sangat hidup.

" _Woah,_ aku harus punya konser seperti ini kelak." Gumamnya sembari membetulkan _earphone_ yang menancap di telinganya.

Dentuman _bass drum_ dan petikan gitar berefek distorsi itu membuat kepalanya bergerak; _headbang_. Apalagi gitar _bass_ yang dimainkan sangat menonjol. Sering Jongin berharap bisa menampilkan musiknya di sebuah stadion besar, seperti _Yokohama Stadium,_ dimana konser _One Ok Rock_ diadakan.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk menonton konser di komputer jinjingnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. _Mingyu._

" _Hyung!_ " seru Mingyu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Jongin melepas _earphone_ nya, "Hm? Apa?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Sehun _Hyung_ dan… aku-tidak-tahu-dia-siapa sedang menunggumu di bawah."

"Sehun? Dengan Chanyeol?"

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kalau Chanyeol _Hyung_ aku sudah kenal, _Hyung._ Bahkan dia meminjam celana dalamku ketika kemari—"

Jongin berjalan dan mengetuk kepala adiknya, "Aku tidak butuh keterangan tambahan."

Jongin keluar dari kamar dan mengintip siapa yang sedang berada di bawah. Dia melihat Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama seorang lelaki, yang Jongin tahu bahwa itu adalah Luhan. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua datang ke rumahnya. Kalau hanya Sehun, dia bisa mengerti, karena Sehun salah satu parasit—diantara lima orang lainnya—yang sering menumpang makan jika sedang ke rumah. Sedangkan Luhan—Jongin sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal Luhan walaupun sering melihat Luhan berlatih di aula kampusnya.

"Hei." sapa Jongin yang turun dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana pendeknya.

"Jongin- _ah!_ Luhan _Hyung_ ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sehun yang mengisyaratkan _jangan-mengambil-Luhan-dariku._

"Aku?" Jongin duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya, "Ada apa?"

" _Ah,_ ini," Luhan membuka tas ranselnya yang berwarna kuning cerah—yang Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu menyukai warna-warna cerah—dan menyerahkan setumpuk kertas, "ini lagu-lagu yang harus kau pelajari. Karena konser akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat dan kau menjadi pianis pengganti, maka kau harus mempelajarinya dalam waktu cepat. Tidak apa, _'kan_?"

Jongin meraih tumpukan kertas itu, "Totalnya? Ada berapa lagu yang harus dibawakan?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar 25 lagu yang terdiri 20 lagu bervokal dan 5 lagu _instrument_ panjang. Kami masih mencari-cari vokalis yang pas dengan lagu-lagu tersebut. Kami baru mendapatkan empat orang—atau mungkin itu sudah cukup sebenarnya."

"Empat orang? Siapa saja?" tanya Jongin sembari meneliti judul-judul lagu tersebut—dengan tingkah layaknya bos yang sedang meneliti pekerjaan bawahannya.

"Oh! Itu? Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae—"

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan, "Jongdae? Kim Jongdae?"

"Iya, vokalis kalian," Luhan terkikik sebelum melanjutkan lagi, " _ah,_ dan yang terakhir, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin membulatkan matanya horor. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Untuk berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo saja membuatnya malas, apalagi harus bekerja sama dengannya. Dan yang membuat Jongin panik adalah, dia harus bekerja dalam bidang yang tidak dia sukai, musik klasik. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin membenci musik itu, tapi kali ini dia harus melakoninya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah mengejek Kyungsoo jika mereka berlatih nanti.

Di dalam hati, Jongin ingin menolak _project_ itu mati-matian. Apalagi dengan status dimana dia seseorang yang tidak menyukai musik klasik. Meskipun, lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah lagu _pop_ yang diaransemen menjadi sebuah musik klasik, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak menyukainya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kesal. Dia menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di sampingnya. Melihat kertas-kertas itu dengan tatapan nanar—dan ingin menyerah sebelum berperang. Dia merasa gengsi, tentu saja. Tapi seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah menerima alasan. Jadi tentu saja, semua alibi dan penyebab mengapa Jongin mengikuti _project_ konser itu pasti akan dimentahkan oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin mengitari kampusnya di suatu pagi. Masih sangat pagi, hingga belum banyak mahasiswa berkeliaran disana. Dia sengaja melakukan itu, karena dia ingin pergi ke aula besar—seperti sebuah gedung _theater—_ dan mencoba piano klasik yang ada disana. Di dalam tas ranselnya sudah berisi partitur yang merupakan lagu-lagunya untuk konser. Dia ingin berlatih—bukan berlatih, Jongin berdalih bahwa dia hanya ingin mencoba piano klasik yang ada di aula besar tempat dimana dia melakukan konser nanti.

Dia memasuki aula tersebut. Sepi dan kosong, tentu saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Saking sepinya, langkah kaki Jongin pun terdengar, meskipun Jongin tidak bisa mendengar karena telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ yang melantunkan lagu _Broken Vow—_ yang menjadi salah satu lagu untuk konser.

Jongin menyukai lagu itu, meskipun diiringi dengan suara piano yang dominan dan _strings_ yang sangat pekat. Suara _Lara Fabian_ selalu sukses membuat hatinya yang mungkin awalnya ceria berubah galau seketika. Apalagi ketika Jongin membaca bagaimana arti dari lirik yang ada pada lagu tersebut—membuat hatinya kacau, karena dia merasa lagu itu tentang dirinya. _Tentang seseorang yang ditinggal pergi pasangannya hanya untuk orang lain._

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di belakang _grand piano_ berwarna hitam. Dia mengusap penutup _tuts_ itu perlahan, dan membukanya. Tak lupa dia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas, yang berisi tulisan-tulisan mirip kecambah berwarna hitam. Dia memilih salah satu lagu; dan memutuskan untuk memainkan _Broken Vow_ terlebih dulu.

Dia melihat jika nada dasar lagu itu sudah berubah, menjadi nada dasar untuk penyanyi pria. Dia tersenyum kecil, membayangkan jika saja Do Kyungsoo yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Satu dari sedikit lagu klasik yang disukainya dinyanyikan oleh orang yang paling tidak dia sukai.

Tangannya mulai menari, memainkan _tuts_ demi _tuts_ berwana putih dan hitam. Matanya membaca nada demi nada yang tertulis—walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah hafal kemana arah lagunya akan pergi. Jari-jemari Jongin seperti kembali ke pada rumahnya; bukan, persinggahannya. Bukan rumah yang sebenarnya—karena sekali lagi, gitar adalah benda mati favoritnya. Matanya mulai terpejam, dan bibirnya mulai menyenandungkan lagu tersebut. Dia seperti membuka luka lama, dan mengingat semua memori yang semula sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Jongin menekan _tuts_ terakhirnya dan membuka mata. Menyadari bahwa lagunya sudah selesai. Dia tersenyum kecil; mengetahui bahwa sentuhan jemarinya di dalam musik klasik tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Dia menghela nafasnya puas, sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak berekspresi. _Do Kyungsoo._

Lelaki berkacamata tebal itu berjalan menuruni tangga aula; menghampiri Jongin yang kikuknya setengah mati. Dia merasa malu, karena orang yang paling ia benci baru saja menangkap basah dirinya sedang memainkan piano klasik—lagu _orchestra_ pula. Jongin ingin menyembunyikan dirinya, tapi sayang, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau menjadi pianis untuk konser itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau ingin mengejekku?"

"A-aku tidak ingin mengejekmu. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu…" Kyungsoo berdiri di samping piano Jongin, "mengapa kau membenci musik klasik disaat kau bisa memainkannya dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau musik klasik itu membosankan. Bukankah kau tahu itu?" jawab Jongin ketus.

"Tapi kulihat kau menikmatinya. _Kenapa_ kau harus berbohong?"

"Kau tidak perlu sok tahu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Menyebalkan."

" _What?_ Kau mengatakan aku _menyebalkan_? Yang benar saja—"

"Lalu _kenapa_ kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ketus padahal aku bertanya dengan nada yang baik-baik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Karena kau membenci musik yang aku bawakan—maka dari itu aku menjawabnya dengan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menemukan korelasinya, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab, "kau membenciku hanya karena aku tidak menyukai musikmu? Begitu?"

Jongin berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bosan, "IYA! Bukankah kau juga begitu? Bahkan kau yang mengibarkan bendera perang terlebih dulu."

Kyungsoo membuang tatapan matanya ke lantai dan melangkah mundur, "Meskipun aku tidak menyukai musikmu, aku tidak pernah membencimu, Jongin." Ucapnya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar aula.

Jongin yang masih berdiri di balik piano itu terperangah. Dia tidak mengerti dengan lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Memang mungkin benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang _freak._ Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha memahai situasinya saat ini. Mungkin dia merasa Kyungsoo selama ini menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, namun Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuat Jongin memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk membencinya.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di bangku penonton aula besar dengan wajah yang bosan. Dia dan yang lainnya sedang mendengarkan Luhan berbicara di depan. Memang benar Luhan adalah _leader_ dari konser kali ini, maka menjadi hal yang wajar jika dia memberikan _briefing_ untuk latihan—dengan anggota lengkap—seperti itu. Jongin tersadar, jika saja dia menyukai Luhan, dia tidak akan bisa cocok dengan lelaki ringkih tersebut. Luhan baginya sama seperti musik klasik, selalu sama; tanpa dinamika; membosankan; _monotone._ Disaat Luhan masih berpidato yang entah Jongin juga tidak tahu apa isinya, pintu aula besar itu terbuka—dan membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlalmbat."

Kyungsoo datang. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang menggenggam _strap_ tas ranselnya. Dia berjalan ke salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Orang-orang disana berekspresi biasa saja, mungkin karena menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai seseorang yang aneh—kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun, yang mungkin sahabat darinya. Ada satu lagi orang yang antusias dengan kedatangannya. Jongin tidak tahu siapa namanya, yang jelas, yang Jongin tahu, dia adalah salah satu pemain _Cello_ terbaik di kampusnya.

"Kita bisa memulai latihannya. Silakan bersiap-siap." Ucap Luhan yang langsung mengambil _oboe_ miliknya yang ada di samping kursi Sehun.

Jongin segera mengambil semua _partitur_ nya dan duduk di balik kursi besar piano. Tidak hanya piano klasik, dia juga dikelilingi _keyboard synthesizer_ dan _organ_ klasik yang mungkin juga digunakan beberapa jenis lagu. Jongin duduk di deretan yang lumayan di belakang—sesuai dengan susunan pemusik pada _orchestra_.

"Bisa kita mulai dengan pengecekan lagu-lagu _orchestra_ dasar? _Original soundtrack Harry Potter_ mungkin? _Hedwig's theme._ "

Berdiri di tengah, Zhang Yixing, yang menjadi _conductor_ sekaligus orang yang menjadi _arranger_ bersama Luhan. Mereka berdua memang berjuang keras untuk acara konser kali ini, apalagi setelah _conductor_ asli dan beberapa pemain musiknya keluar—membuat mereka berpikir ulang dengan waktu yang sudah lumayan dekat.

Jongin dan yang lainnya mencoba lagu-lagu _orchestra_ pada umumnya seperti lagu _Beethoven_ ataupun _Mozart._ Mereka sudah bisa memainkan itu secara _orchestra,_ selain karena sudah berlatih, mereka juga diwajibkan untuk menguasai lagu-lagu tersebut di mata kuliah mereka.

Selama satu jam awal, latihan hanya untuk melakukan pemanasan dan berlatih lagu-lagu _orchestra_ pada umumnya. Karena mereka akan mengemas ulang lagu _pop_ menjadi lagu _orchestra,_ maka mereka harus menguasai atau paling tidak mengetahui lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. Banyak dari lagu-lagu itu adalah lagu _soundtrack,_ seperti lagu _soundtrack_ drama _Goblin_ yang sedang _booming_ pada saat itu.

"Bisakah kita berlatih _Broken Vow_ terlebih dulu? Aku ingin tahu apakah Jongin bisa menguasainya atau belum." Goda Yixing pada Jongin yang tertawa kecil.

"Sesuai dengan _partiture_ ini?" tanya Jongin yang mengacungkan lembaran-lembaran berisi not balok tersebut.

Yixing mengangguk, "Mayoritas orang disini sudah menguasainya, Jongin. Termasuk Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Yifan yang baru saja bergabung—karena kemarin sore mereka berlatih dan kau pergi entah kemana. Hanya kau saja yang kami belum mencobanya."

Jongin terkekeh, "Coba saja. Aku sudah bisa lagu ini."

"Baguslah," Yixing memutar badannya, "Kyungsoo, bisakah kau berlatih menyanyikannya juga sekarang?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil _microphone._ Dia kemudian berdiri di salah satu mimbar dimana penyanyi memang seharusnya berada disitu. Dia terlihat gugup; bahkan genggaman jari-jemarinya di _microphone_ itu sangat kuat.

Jongin terdiam. Melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. Terdapat sebuah keangkuhan terpancar dari sana, namun selebihnya, dia ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Tentang apa yang dikatakannya pada pagi sebelumnya, dimana Jongin berlatih lagu itu seorang diri di ruangan yang sama. Tanpa sadar Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan hingga bagian terdetil; bahkan Jongin menyadari betapa tebal kacamata lelaki itu.

Hingga tanpa Jongin ketahui, Yixing memanggilnya sedari tadi, "—Jongin?"

Jongin tergagap, " _Ah,_ ya?"

"Bisa kita mulai? Aku harap kau tidak melamun dan memperhatikanku jika pementasan nanti tiba."

"Oh, _sorry._ Aku sedang… kacau tadi. Maafkan aku."

" _It's okay._ " ucap Yixing yang memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Sesuai dengan aba-aba, Jongin memulai permainan pianonya yang memang menjadi _intro_ dan musik dasar dari lagu tersebut. Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati denting demi denting pianonya berbunyi.

Tepat detik ke-40, ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengucapkan kata pertamanya, Jongin terperanjat. Dia memang masih berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya, tapi selebihnya, dia mengagumi bagaimana suara Kyungsoo menari di telinganya. Suara itu benar-benar _klasik,_ dan _silky._ Dia membuka matanya, melihat ke arah dimana Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Mata lelaki itu terpejam di balik tebalnya lensa, bibirnya bergerak sesuai dengan kata dan nada. Terlihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menjiwai lagunya, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa berbeda. _Berbeda karena dia mulai menyadari bahwa musik klasik tidak seburuk biasanya; dan Jongin mulai menyadari, memori musik klasik sepertinya akan berubah disaat itu juga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul delapan malam, Jongin berlari-lari kecil menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan _paper_ mata kuliah komposisi dan analisis musiknya. Dia sudah mencari judul yang tepat di internet, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia hanya menemukan sebuah jurnal dengan Bahasa Rusia yang bahkan _Google Translate_ pun tidak bisa membantu. Maka dari itu, dengan _deadline_ yang mengejar, Jongin berlari menuju gedung yang ia benci selama ini.

Dia memasuki gedung tersebut dengan sedikit gaduh; bahkan hingga langkah kakinya menggema. Tanpa ragu, Jongin berjalan menuju lorong dimana banyak buku referensi disimpan. Dia menyusuri sembari membaca satu persatu judul buku tersebut, sebelum dia menyadari ada seseorang sedang duduk di meja ujung lorong dengan kepala yang ditaruh di atas meja berbantalkan beberapa buku tebal. Telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ berwarna hitam, dan kacamata tebalnya turun dari jembatan hidungnya.

Jongin mendekat ke sosok itu. Dia mengecek sebentar, dan mendapati nafas yang teratur disana. Jongin menggeser kursi yang ada di samping lelaki itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya. Jongin mengamati bagaimana bulu mata panjang itu melengkung, dan bagaimana bibir berwarna merah muda itu sedikit terbuka. Di dalam otak Jongin masih terekam bagaimana bibir itu mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin, selama ini menjadi suara yang bisa membekas dalam di hatinya.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya, meletakkan kepalanya dengan bantal tangannya sendiri. Mengamati setiap lekuk dari wajah lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum sinis, menyadari betapa dirinya tidak menyukai Kyungsoo; menyadari bagaimana dia membenci setiap gerak-gerik dan tatapan sinis Kyungsoo. Tapi timbul sebuah pertanyaan di dalam hatinya, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak membencinya disaat dia sudah berkata dengan ketus. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, memang Kyungsoo-lah yang memulai semuanya. Namun, Kyungsoo juga yang membantu Jongin, dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membencinya.

" _Hey,_ Kyungsoo." gumam Jongin—dengan bodoh karena Kyungsoo jelas-jelas tertidur—yang masih pada posisi yang sama.

Secara tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka, dan menatap tepat di mata kecokelatan milik Jongin.

" _Hey,_ Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sayu.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Let's be friends._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Hey, Kyungsoo._ "

" _Hey, Jongin._ "

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sedikit meruntuki diri sendiri, namun dia mengesampingkan rasa penyesalannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada mata Kyungsoo yang sebulat kelereng; berbeda dengan miliknya yang cenderung hilang ditelan kelopak layaknya menahan kantuk. Jongin membiarkan suasana hening perpustakaan menyapa dirinya, hingga semuanya tergagalkan setelah terdengar sebuah seruan.

"Do Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo- _ya!_ "

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu terperanjat dan menegakkan badannya. _Earphone_ yang tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun itu ia lepaskan dari kedua telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, hingga seruan itu terdengar lagi.

"Kyungsoo!"

Senyumnya pun merekah ketika mengenali siapa dalang dibalik seruan tersebut. Segera ia berdiri, dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk; hingga meninggalkan Jongin yang ditelan sebuah tanda tanya besar karenanya.

"Jaehyuk _Hyung!_ "

Jongin berdiri dari kediamannya, dan mencari apa yang menjadi tujuan awal; sebuah buku dan literatur untuk bahan awal tugasnya. Dia mulai menyusuri lorong demi lorong dan meneliti satu-persatu buku yang dipajang disana. Sejenak ia merasa frustasi karena tidak tahu-menahu dengan tugas yang diberikan; karena dia selalu tertidur jika mata kuliah itu diadakan. Dia bersumpah, dosen Jang benar-benar berhasil menghipnotis dirinya dengan segala macam racauan yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman itu.

" _Aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkir, Soo."_

" _Eh? Tidak perlu, Hyung! Masih ada bis hingga dua jam ke depan, kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku pulang."_

" _Ayolah, aku sudah merelakan waktuku untukmu—ah! Bukannya kau menginginkan bibimbap kemarin? Kita bisa membelinya malam ini."_

" _Benarkah? Hm… tapi aku benar-benar bisa pulang sendiri, Hyung."_

" _Aku memaksa, Kyungsoo."_

Jika menguping adalah perbuatan dosa, maka dosa Jongin sudah bertambah dengan cepat. Dia berdiri di balik rak buku teknik _composing_ dan memasang sensor pendengarnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja, dia sedang mendengarkan bagaimana ada nada ceria di setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo; tidak seperti dirinya yang mendapatkan dinamika _crescendo_ pada sebuah lagu _mars_ saja.

Jongin menggerakkan kakinya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah di mana Kyungsoo dan _Jaehyuk Hyung-_ nya berada. Tidak, Jongin hanya ingin tahu, dan tidak memiliki maksud lain. Dia hanya merasa penasaran mengapa Kyungsoo bertindak begitu dan siapa _Jaehyuk_ itu. Ketika Jongin sudah menginjakkan kakinya pada langkah ke delapan, ia pun berhenti.

"Pemain _cello_ itu?" gumamnya setelah melihat sosok Jaehyuk.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jaehyuk yang duduk di ujung meja besar perpustakaan. Berkali-kali Jaehyuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo ataupun membetulkan kacamatanya yang memang selalu turun ketika dia bergerak. Jongin mendapati perubahan diri Kyungsoo yang menjadi ceria dan _bubbly._ Berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya.

" _That's unfair,_ " dia mendengus, "tapi bukan urusanku." Gumamnya walaupun tidak mengalihkan matanya dari kedua orang tersebut.

Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya ketika merasa keingintahuannya terjawab. Dia menyusuri semua buku-buku yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi sumber _paper_ nya; dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah, masih ada orang disini?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ menggema dia sunyinya perpustakaan. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Kyungsoo serta Jaehyuk sedang menatap dirinya. Jongin merasa sedikit kesal, karena keberadaannya seakan tidak diinginkan—walaupun memang kenyataannya mungkin seperti itu.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin bersumpah Kyungsoo yang sinis telah kembali dan itu membuatnya tidak mengerti. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang ceria, sekarang dia kembali ke fase dimana ia adalah orang yang antipati pada Jongin dan terkesan menyebalkan.

"Aku seorang mahasiswa dan sedang mencari buku untuk bahan tugasku. Bukankah itu hal yang benar? Setidaknya aku tidak berkencan di dalam perpustakaan—" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, "Maksudmu? Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin- _ssi._ " dia berjalan dan mendekat ke arah Jongin, "Sebutkan apa yang kau perlukan dan aku minta kau cepat pergi dari sini."

"Aku—" Jongin merasa kikuk ketika Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri dengan jarak satu meter darinya. Dia melihat mata Kyungsoo yang kaku dan tegas—itu membuatnya sedikit ciut, " _komposisi dan analisis musik._ Aku harus membuat _paper—_ "

Tanpa jawaban, Kyungsoo segara memutar arah haluannya. Dia berjalan ke arah dimana ia menghabiskan harinya ketika menjaga gedung penyimpan buku tersebut. Di belakangnya, Jongin mengekor; layaknya anjing yang patuh pada tuannya. Dia mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi, dengan harapan segala macam tugas dan keperluannya cepat selesai. Setelah beberapa rak buku dilalui, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu menelaah judul demi judul yang ada disana. Hingga dia mengambil tiga sampai empat buku ke dalam genggamannya.

"Ini," dia menyerahkannya pada Jongin yang berdiri dan bersandar di rak yang ada di belakangnya, "aku mengerjakan tugas itu dan aku meninggalkan beberapa catatan di _sticky notes_ yang tertempel disana."

Jongin mengambil buku-buku tersebut, "Kau melakukan itu? Kau merusak bukunya!" serunya.

"Kau mau mendapatkannya tidak? Kalau tidak kembalikan saja!"

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Kenapa_ kau sangat ketus padaku? Padahal kau sangat ramah dengan lelaki tadi— _ah,_ kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah meja dimana dia harus mencatat siapa saja yang meminjam buku perpustakaan tersebut—meja kerjanya. Sesaat dia menyadari bahwa Jaehyuk sudah pergi; berarti lelaki dengan rambut hitam tebal dan badan tegap itu menunggunya di tempat parkir mobil dimana mereka berjanji. Ketika dia sampai dimana dia harus mencatatkan buku Jongin, dia segera duduk di balik layar komputer dan tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang sedari tadi menghujamkan tatapannya.

"YA! Hei." ucap Jongin yang merasa tidak diperdulikan.

Kyungsoo yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kembalikan buku-bukunya empat hari lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku tahu," Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "bisakah kau tidak berkata ketus padaku? Kau sekarang berkata dengan wajah yang membosankan tapi kau berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil ketika berbicara dengan lelaki itu tadi."

"Aku? Seingatku, aku sudah mengajakmu berbicara dengan ramah tapi kau yang membentakku. Sekarang, kau malah membalikkan keadaan seakan-akan aku yang berbuat begitu!"

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, ekspresi Jongin berubah kaku, "Apa maumu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu dan mengapa kau mencampuri urusanku!"

"Cih," Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "tak kukira seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa berkencan. Kau tahu, sangat mengherankan karena ada orang yang mau berkencan denganmu, _Freak_."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jongin menyesali ucapannya. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu terdiam dan tidak bergeming. Terdapat sorot tatapan benci dari kedua mata itu; mata yang sempat menyapanya dengan sendu di salah satu ujung lorong perpustakaan. Disaat itu Jongin merasa ada yang keliru dengan dirinya. Dia merasakan percikan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya; dan itu membuatnya bertanya mengapa dia mengatakan hal sejahat itu pada orang yang berusaha membantunya disaat dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

" _Okay,_ aku memang _freak._ Puas?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

Dengan tergagap, Jongin berkata, "Kyungsoo, aku hanya—"

"Perpustakaan harus tutup sekarang. Pergilah."

"Tapi—"

"Pergi. Bawa buku-bukumu, Jongin- _ssi._ "

 _Di detik itu juga, telinga Jongin menangkap suara yang terkoyak di setiap kata yang diucapkan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin duduk di kantin siang itu sembari menunggu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang harus mendatangi kelas pengganti yang diadakan dosen mata kuliah bahasa yang mereka ambil. Dia memutar pensil yang sudah hampir tumpul karena tidak diraut itu—dan membuat torehan-torehan di kertasnya berubah tebal. Otaknya berputar sembari meneliti apa yang kurang dari lagu ciptaannya—yang menjadi salah bahan portofolio dalam mata kuliah _arranging music_ nya. Dia merasa ada yang kurang pas; dimana dia mendapati kunci G sembilan yang ada pada _ending_ membuat lagunya serasa tidak selesai atau bahkan berakhir di tempat yang kurang tepat.

"Haruskah aku mengubahnya menjadi _minor_ saja? Tidak—kunci sembilan lebih bagus." Gumamnya sembari meyakinkan diri.

Dia menghela nafas, merasa _masterpiece_ nya kali ini akan berakhir gagal—karena dia merasa kurang yakin. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa terlalu banyak mencantumkan _chord_ minor pada _chorus_ dan _interlude_ lagu miliknya. Padahal, jika diingat-ingat lagi, dia sedang tidak bersedih. Bahkan, dengan tempo di bawah 85 _BPM_ tentu membuat lagunya terasa sedikit lambat.

Merasa bosan, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada kondisi kantin yang mulai dipenuhi mahasiswa karena jam makan siang yang sudah mendekat. Beberapa mahasiswa—yang Jongin tahu—terdiri dari _mayor_ vokal dan _mayor_ piano mulai keluar dari ruang latihan mereka. Jongin mendapati Jongdae sudah menempel pada salah satu mahasiswa yang ia duga sebagai incaran vokalis _band_ nya tersebut. Jongin tertawa nanar, menyadari bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang sendirian diantara personil _band_ nya—karena Kris dan Junmyeon yang juga sudah berkencan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Seketika mata Jongin tertuju pada seseorang yang keluar dengan tas ransel berwarna cokelat tua, _sweater_ berwarna hijau dengan kerah kemeja hitam menyembul pada bagian lehernya, celana _jeans_ yang sama sekali lebih panjang daripada kakinya, dan kacamata ber _frame_ tebal. Terlihat bagaimana dia berjalan sendirian; seperti anak kecil yang hilang di taman bermain saja. Lelaki itu diam dan tidak berbicara dengan orang lain bahkan ketika mengantri untuk mengambil makanan sekalipun.

Jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu dengan perasaan yang mengganjal. Mengingat tiga hari yang lalu dia menyebutnya _freak._ Dia sempat menyalahkan Jongdae karena menyebut kata itu terlebih dulu, namun tetap saja, Jongdae masih mau berbincang dengan lelaki itu dan bersikap baik padanya. _Tidak seperti Jongin._

"JONGINNIE!"

Perhatian Jongin terbagi ketika Sehun berlari ke arahnya—dan Chanyeol yang berwajah murka sembari mengacungkan _tube stick drum_ nya seakan ingin memukul _maknae band_ nya itu. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan wajah yang mengerut karena merasa malu dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

" _Help me!_ "

"YA! Kemari kau, bokong ayam!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun, yang bersembunyi di belakang Jongin itu berkata, " _Sorry, Hyung!_ Aku minta maaf—"

"Bisakah kalian duduk—astaga! Aku sedang sibuk!" seru Jongin yang ikut murka juga.

"Aku lelah harus berlari mengejarmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

"Setidaknya, _Hyung_ _,_ Baekhyun tersenyum malu dengan puisi yang kau buat—"

"KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA, BAJINGAN!"

Sehun terkekeh dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Setidaknya kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersipu—astaga dia lucu juga, _Hyung!_ "

"OH SEHUN KUBUNUH KAU—"

"YA! Kalian ini!" Jongin menyela diantara kedua sahabatnya yang berdebat, "Bisakah kalian tidak mengusik hidupku—"

"Kami?" Sehun duduk di samping Jongin, "Kami? Mengusik hidupmu? Harusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri Jongin, mengapa kau sejak kemarin seperti bom atom yang siap meletus. Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak."

" _Hey,_ kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku? Menceritakan masalahku pada kalian? Kalian adalah masalah dalam hidupku."

Mereka bertiga seperti biasa berdebat, membicarakan hal yang tidak penting hingga hal-hal yang berbuah seksual. _They need to get laid, really._ Mereka bertiga selalu membuat kegaduhan di kantin yang ramai itu; apalagi dengan suara Chanyeol yang sangat keras dan memekikkan telinga. Meskipun begitu, banyak dari orang-orang disana menyukai interaksi mereka—terutama _fans-fans_ dari _Little Goblins._ Bagi mereka, kegaduhan ketiga iblis itu sangat lucu; _adorable._ Bahkan tidak jarang diantara mereka merekam dengan ponsel—mungkin karena ada tiga lelaki _tampan_ dengan kelakuan _minus._

Secara tiba-tiba, ada orang yang duduk di samping mereka; _Baekhyun_ dan _Luhan._

" _You don't mind, right?_ " tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm! Tidak apa!" seru Sehun semangat.

Yang membuat alis Jongin berkerut adalah seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Orang itu terlihat menimang apakah keputusannya benar—dengan duduk bersama Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Jongin mengehela nafasnya, merasa jika dirinyalah yang membuat orang itu ragu.

"Aku makan disana saja, Baek." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun.

"EH? _Kenapa?_ Disini saja bersama mereka—"

"Makan saja disini," Jongin membereskan semua perlengkapannya, "aku akan pergi. Aku tunggu di _studio,_ kalian berdua." Ucapnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sempat Jongin mendengar pertanyaan _mengapa_ dari teman-temannya—dan itu membuat dirinya ingin menjawab. Namun dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan karena rasa marah, tapi karena rasa bersalah yang amat fatal. Dia sempat berbalik, dan memastikan Kyungsoo makan disana, di meja yang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya. Ketika dia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada lelaki itu, dia menemui hal yang sama; yaitu mendapatkan tatapan dari Kyungsoo layaknya bertanya apakah Jongin benar-benar akan pergi.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kampus di malam harinya dan memastikan apakah semua _partitur_ musiknya terbawa. Langkahnya gontai karena merasa sedikit kelelahan. Gitar kesayangannya ditinggalkan di _studio,_ dengan harapan dia bisa menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah tanpa beban. Dia berjalan sembari menenteng lembaran-lembaran yang bertuliskan kecambah berwarna hitam itu. Tali pegangan tas ranselnya sesekali melorot; dan akhirnya dia membiarkan benda itu turun. Dia berjalan menuju tempat parkir motornya dengan melewati beberapa aula tempat mahasiswa sedang berlatih. Sempat Jongin bersenandung lagu klasik yang sangat sedih berjudul _Motherless Child_ dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan sendirinya.

Dia melihat skuter kesayangannya terpakir dengan cantik—karena Jongin bersikeras mengatakan bahwa skuternya _perempuan_ dan ia beri nama _Symphony._ Dengan semangat Jongin menaiki skuternya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah. Namun, kedua matanya membuat dirinya mempertanyakan niatannya untuk pulang. Ketika dia mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu berwarna putih yang menyala di gelapnya malam itu. Jongin mengenalinya, dan bahkan membuat dirinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di atas skuternya dan menunggu; menunggu _dia_ yang sedang menunggu orang lain. Terlihat dari beberapa kali dia melihat ponselnya hanya untuk mengecek sesuatu. Jongin merasa ragu untuk mendekat dan mengajaknya berbicara, karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" gumam Jongin.

Jongin tetap menatap obyek yang baginya menarik itu— _Do Kyungsoo._ Mungkin jika dikatakan menarik, Jongin akan menyangkalnya. Tapi kenyataannya, selama beberapa menit, Jongin hanya mendaratkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, dan tidak mengalihkannya sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih untuk menerka apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di malam hari begini bahkan di tempat sepi seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, tatapannya terbalas. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo merasa diperhatikan dalam waktu yang lama; dan akhirnya dia mencari dimana sumber perhatian tersebut. Jongin tergagap, merasa apa dilakukannya diketahui. Dengan canggung, dia menaruh _helm_ yang sedari tadi di tangannya dan bergerak menuju Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempat.

" _Kenapa_ kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ketus.

"Hei, aku hanya—"

"Pergi."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Bisakah kau mendengarkan aku terlebih dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang meninggi karena kesal.

Diluar dugaannya, Kyungsoo membuang muka. Tampaknya lelaki itu sangat muak dengan Jongin. Tentu saja, siapa yang terima jika dipanggil dengan kata _freak?_

" _Okay,_ terserah kau mau mendengarkan aku atau tidak. Tapi—" Jongin merasa ragu karena Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapannya, "aku meminta maaf atas ucapanku tempo hari. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu—astaga aku baru saja meminta maaf." Racaunya yang kemudian menyadari bahwa sebuah kesempatan langka baru saja ia lakukan—meminta maaf pada seseorang.

Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya dan mendapati Jongin yang memasang wajah memelas. Ingin rasanya ia memukul Jongin dengan keras, namun dia ingat jika pasti lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya. Dia masih marah dengan Jongin, tentu saja. Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia juga membenarkan panggilan Jongin tersebut.

Dia mengakui jika dirinya pendiam, tidak seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sangat tenar. Dia juga cenderung pemalu jika dibandingkan dengan dua sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Luhan sering meyakinkan dirinya jika dia punya banyak hal yang menarik, tapi Kyungsoo tetap keras kepala. Baginya, dia adalah seseorang yang tidak punya apa-apa. Bahkan dia merasa malu dengan badannya sendiri walaupun Baekhyun menganggap dirinya lucu.

" _But I'm_ _a_ _freak, right?_ " tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

"Bukan begitu! Kyungsoo— _okay,_ memang benar jika aku belum mengenal dirimu karena kau dan aku lebih sering beradu mulut tanpa _ending._ Jadi aku hanya… menarik kesimpulan tanpa dasar? Lupakan saja, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Jongin, "Tapi kau benar, banyak yang mengatakan aku sebagai seorang _freak._ Kau benar, Kim Jongin." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh sindiran.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, "Astaga, bisakah kau berhenti keras kepala dan bebal? Aku tidak mengerti dengan isi otakmu—"

"OH! Kau mengatakan aku seseorang yang keras kepala sekarang?" Kyungsoo mendesis sebelum berucap, "Kau memang benar, Jongin- _ssi;_ si Omong Kosong dan Pecundang."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu terdiam. Dia yang awalnya ingin meminta maaf malah merasa kesal sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia memukul lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, tapi dia ingat jika kamera pengawas berada di mana-mana. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang tak gentar, pertanda bahwa dia tidak mundur untuk menghadapi Jongin. Apalagi mengingat Jongin yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia seseorang yang keras kepala.

"Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu—"

"Kyungsoo? Ayo pulang."

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyuk, yang datang sembari menenteng _case_ yang Jongin yakini merupakan sebuah biola. Jaehyuk sendiri, yang seakan-akan membaca situasi, segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo, yang badannya masih bersiap untuk melawan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Jaehyuk dengan alis yang berkerut seakan tidak setuju dengan kedatangannya. Apalagi lelaki memiliki tinggi badan sama dengan Jongin itu terlihat seperti pengganggu, yang hanya akan memperkeruh sebuah suasana. Kyungsoo sendiri kembali mendaratkan tatapan _laser_ nya pada Jongin, yang masih berwajah kaku.

"Ayo pulang, _Hyung._ " Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian menyeret Jaehyuk pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin, yang hampir menghantam tiang lampu dengan kepalan tangannya—dia membatalkannya, tentu. _He's a chicken, after all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Halo semuanya."

Jongin menggenggam lembaran _partitur_ nya dan berjalan menuruni tangga aula. Dia mendapati seluruh teman-temannya sudah bersiap di belakang _partitur—_ dan mungkin sudah mencoba beberapa lagu dasar. Jongin terlambat, memang. Tapi dia sudah mengatakan pada seluruh rekannya bahwa ada kelas pengganti yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan karena jatah membolos yang sudah habis. Semua orang disana tentu memperhatikan Jongin dengan ekspresi yang memaklumi, karena _dia Jongin._ Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika itu seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin semua orang disana akan memberikan ekspresi wajah yang tidak suka dan remeh. Sangat amat berbeda.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya di balik _grand piano_ besar di sisi kiri panggung aula tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Jongin!" seru Sunhee, gadis pemain biola yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia mengagumi— _scratch,_ menyukai Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, menyadari bagaimana popularitas dan kemampuan terkadang membantunya dirinya disaat-saat terpojok begini. Dia segera menata kertas-kertas berisi not baloknya dan mulai menyesuaikan ritme latihan yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Disaat itu, dia mengiringi Jongdae, yang menyanyikan lagu _Drunken Truth._ Sejenak dia tidak menyangka salah satu sahabatnya itu bisa menyanyikan lagu _ballad,_ karena biasanya dia hanya akan mendengar _high notes_ dari Jongdae, bukan lagu dengan _part_ awal _low notes_ begitu.

Hingga setelahnya, dia berlatih lagu kesukaannya lagi, _Broken Vow._ Tentu saja, dengan begitu, Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi menunggu gilirannya dan melakukan _humming_ itu berdiri di atas _podium._ Ketika semua dirasa siap, Jongin memulai permainannya. Dimulai dengan suara lembut dari Kyungsoo, dan kemudian mencapai bagian penting dari lagu tersebut. Awalnya, Jongin menikmati itu. Bagimana tidak, suara Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan pas untuk lagu _minor_ tersebut. Namun, ketika mencapai nada tertinggi, suara Kyungsoo mengalami kendala dan _cracking._ Jongin segera membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Dia mengernyit, dan ingin segera mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Tak luput dari pandangannya, Do Kyungsoo, yang sedang memijat lehernya sendiri.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, wajah Kyungsoo meringsut. Sudah dia berusaha untuk mencapai nada tertinggi, namun nampaknya nada dasar lagu tersebut terlalu sulit untuknya. Pada latihan sebelumnya, dia bisa menyanyikan nada tersebut. Namun dia merasa badannya sedang tidak mendukung hari itu, sehingga suara yang parau tidak bisa dihindarkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"YA! _Weirdo!_ "

Seruan itu mengangetkan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya mencari sumber suara. _Kim Jongin._

"Kau merasa nada ini terlalu tinggi untukmu? Jangan mengatakan kau meminta kami untuk mengubah nada dasarnya! Karena kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau bisa menyanyikannya, Kyungsoo- _ssi—_ "

Luhan menyela racauan Jongin, " _It's okay,_ Jongin. Dia mungkin sedang lelah saja."

"Lelah? Lelah atau manja?" sindir Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

Diluar dugaan Jongin, Kyungsoo, yang masih di atas _podium_ itu membungkuk ke arahnya dan meminta maaf. Ketika dia menegakkan badannya lagi, Jongin mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berair—meskipun Jongin tidak yakin apakah itu air atau efek cahaya yang memantul pada kacamatanya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo segera turun dari _podium_ dan mengambil tas ranselnya lalu pergi keluar dari aula tersebut.

"Jongin, _are you serious?_ " tanya Jongdae yang berwajah tidak suka dengan semua ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju perpustakaan malam harinya. Meskipun dia sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, namun dia harus kesana untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang telah dipinjamnya. Sudah terlambat satu hari lagipula, dan dia harus menerima konsekuensi dengan membayar beberapa _won_ sebagai denda.

Ketika Jongin memasuki gedung tersebut, dia mendapati seseorang duduk di bangku penjaga perpustakaan. _Shin Minki._ Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa ada yang ganjil setelah melihat Minki yang duduk di bangku tersebut. Disaat itu Jongin menyadari bahwa dia merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan dimana Kyungsoo tidak menjaga perpustakaan malam itu. Perasaan kecewa yang sangat ia sangkal dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Minki.

Jongin tergagap dari lamunannya, "Oh, ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini."

Minki berdiri dan meraih buku tersebut. Dia tertawa kecil, "Buku ini milik Kyungsoo. Bukan milik perpustakaan."

"Hm?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tentu tahu Do Kyungsoo, bukan? Lihat saja, buku ini tidak memiliki kode seperti yang lainnya," Minki menunjukkan buku tersebut sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "ini milik Kyungsoo. Dia memang seorang kutu buku, sehingga dia mempunyai banyak buku di rumahnya. Karena rumahnya tidak cukup untuk memuat buku-bukunya, maka dia menitipkan buku tersebut di perpustakaan. Dia agak _unik,_ memang."

"Jadi… ini milik Kyungsoo?" Minki mengangguk, "Lalu, mengapa dia meminjamkannya padaku—"

Minki menggerakkan pundaknya menandakan dia tidak tahu-menahu, "Entah," dia menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada Jongin, "kau bisa mengembalikan buku ini padanya secara pribadi."

Dengan ragu, Jongin meraih buku-buku tersebut dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal tersebut. Dia bisa saja meminjamkan buku yang sama, yang memang milik perpustakaan kampusnya. Namun Kyungsoo meminjamkan buku yang sudah penuh dengan coretan dan tumpukan _sticky notes_ layaknya buku ramuan milik _pangeran berdarah campuran_ yang membantu _Harry Potter_ menyelesaikan mata pelajaran ramuannya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju studio dimana teman-temannya sedang berlatih atau mungkin tidur—Chanyeol sudah bisa dipastikan tidur. Dengan setumpuk buku tebal, Jongin menyusuri lorong kampus yang sudah mulai gelap. Beberapa dari mahasiswa sedang berlatih atau sedang menggelar diskusi di sudut-sudut tempat tersebut. Disaat dia menerawang seluruh bagian kampusnya, dia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke aula dimana mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih konser. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dan sedikit merasa ragu, apakah dia akan menyusul Kyungsoo atau tidak. Dia bertujuan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu, tidak lebih.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo datang ke dalam aula malam hari begitu. Lagipula, latihan sedang tidak diadakan, dan aula sedang kosong. Jadi merupakan hal yang ganjil jika Kyungsoo datang kesana seorang diri disaat tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit menimang apakah dia harus menemui Kyungsoo atau tidak, Jongin akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada. Dia membuka sedikit pintu aula tersebut dan mendengar sebuah alunan biola, yang melantunkan sebuah lagu bernada _minor._ Jongin memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu, hingga dia mendapati Do Kyungsoo, sedang berdiri di tengah panggung aula. Lelaki itu memainkan biolanya dengan mata yang terpejam sehingga tidak menyadari jika Jongin berada disana.

Gesekan terakhirnya dibunyikan, dan Kyungsoo menurunkan _bow_ penggesek biola yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Matanya terbuka, dan bertemu dengan Jongin yang berjalan turun dari tangga aula. Nafas Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat, ketika melihat Jongin membawa tumpukan buku miliknya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang menaiki tangga panggung tersebut.

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke sembarang arah.

"Do Kyungsoo, jawab aku. Semua buku ini milikmu?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Iya, itu milikku."

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum bertanya lagi, "Jawab aku, apa kau yang juga mengerjakan tugasku saat itu?"

Dengan mata yang masih mengarah entah kemana, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Iya, aku yang mengerjakannya."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu berjalan dan menaruh bukunya di bangku _grand piano_ yang biasa gunakan. Sejujurnya, tangannya terasa pegal setelah berkeliaran sembari membawa buku-buku tersebut. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo masih membuang mukanya, "lihat aku."

Karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perkataannya, dengan paksa, Jongin menangkup wajah lelaki itu dan menghadapkan ke arahnya. Dia ingin membentak Kyungsoo; berteriak padanya; atau bahkan berkata hal-hal yang kasar. Namun Kyungsoo terlihat tak memiliki daya apapun, bahkan terlihat lemah. Sempat Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sedang melakukan _playing victim;_ tapi dia mengesampingkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, huh?" tanya Jongin yang sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada tujuan apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau ingin berbohong padaku? Aku pikir kau benar-benar membenciku hingga kau melemparkan semua ekspresi burukmu padaku. Tapi mengapa kau membantuku begini? Apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Lalu, apa maksudnya? Oh, apa kau menyukaiku? Seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu? Iya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berucap, "Iya! Aku menyukaimu seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu! Gadis-gadis yang dengan dungunya melakukan apapun untuk seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal; Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah berusaha memahami orang lain dan cenderung angkuh!"

Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jawaban Kyungsoo akan seperti itu. Benar-benar _off guard,_ dan dia tidak menyiapkan jawaban apa yang tepat. Dia berpikir Kyungsoo akan membalas ucapannya dengan ejekan yang biasa dilontarkan. Tapi ternyata, lelaki bermata lebar itu mengiyakan semua ucapannya. Jongin juga melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil nafas diantara semua kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, otak Jongin berada dalam keadaan yang tidak karuan, karena otaknya memilih untuk berjalan dengan lambat untuk mencerna setiap ucapan dari lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Mengapa kau terdiam sekarang? Kau tidak ingin mengejekku? Oh, atau kau sekadar memanggilku dengan sebutan _freak_? _Weirdo?_ Apa perlu aku memanggil semua teman-teman dan kau mengejekku di depan mereka seperti sore hari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sinis.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya—"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dia masih berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat; jawaban yang Kyungsoo tunggu. Sejenak dia menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang memberikan terlalu banyak pertanyaan, meskipun jika ditelaah lebih jelas, Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang sepele; pertanyaan yang dengan mudahnya umtuk dijawab.

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu," Jongin masih terdiam beberapa saat, " _it's okay,_ Jongin. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu setelah sekian lama. Kau pasti merasa jijik, bukan? Tentu, seorang _weirdo_ baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kim Jongin, salah satu lelaki paling tenar di kampus ini," Kyungsoo tertawa getir sebelum melanjutkannya lagi, "aku sama bodohnya seperti gadis-gadis itu, yang mau membantumu padahal kau menghinaku. Astaga—tenang saja, Jongin. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. _You've hurt me enough, though._ "

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Dengan sigap dia menaruh biola beserta _bow_ nya ke dalam _case,_ dan pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Jongin? Jongin sendiri masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sembari meresapi suara langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga hari setelahnya.**_

" _Stop moping around,_ Kim Jongin…" senandung Chanyeol sembari mencari-cari _drum pad_ nya yang terjatuh diantara sofa.

Jongin yang tergeletak di sofa yang lain pun melirik salah satu sahabatnya tersebut, "Jangan sok tahu." Ucapnya ketus.

Junmyeon menimpali, "Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Beberapa hari ini kulihat Jongdae juga sedang sensitif denganmu. Ah!" dia menjetikkan jarinya, "Karena insiden latihan tempo hari?"

Jongin menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya, "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Lalu? Ada lagi?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Begitulah…" Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya dan berdiri, "aku pergi dulu. Kelas akan datang setelah makan siang." Ucapnya yang diikuti dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti dari Chanyeol dan Junmyeon.

Jongin, yang baru saja keluar dari _studio_ berusaha menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ berwarna hitam miliknya. Dengan wajahnya yang kusut, membuat gadis-gadis sekelilingnya terpesona. Tentu saja, aura _bad boy_ dari Kim Jongin semakin menguar kemana-mana. Padahal, jika mereka tahu, Jongin sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Selama tiga hari belakangan, dia memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo di aula; dan sejak saat itu, dia tidak pernah menemui Kyungsoo—atau bahkan bertemu di kampusnya. Jika biasanya dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo di _lift_ atau di kantin, maka sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan latihan selama dua hari kemarin, Kyungsoo selalu absen.

Absennya Kyungsoo tidak pernah Jongin pertanyakan. Dia merasa gengsi; karena sebelumnya dia mempermalukan Kyungsoo di depan yang lainnya. Sejenak dia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, jika dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, lalu untuk apa dia memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo hari itu? Sungguh tidak masuk akal jika ucapan Kyungsoo, lelaki yang dia anggap aneh itu membuat dirinya berubah _moody_ dan melemparkan amarah kemana-mana. Bahkan, kemarin, disaat mereka berlatih untuk konser, Jongin beberapa kali membuat kesalahan dan itu membuat dirinya meringsut sepanjang latihan—dan membuat yang lainnya takut untuk bertanya mengapa.

Ingin Jongin bertanya kepada Baekhyun ataupun Luhan kemana Kyungsoo pergi, namun itu akan sama saja dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia sudah merendahkan Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata menjijikkan, sekarang dia justru mencari-cari dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di tengah keramaian ketika melihat orang yang diharapkannya. Lelaki itu tampak biasa saja, tidak terlihat berantakan seperti Jongin sendiri. Dia sedang berjalan dan berusaha membelah keramaian juga. Badannya yang kecil membuat dirinya sedikit kesulitan. Jongin ingin menariknya dari sana, dan membentak semua orang yang mendesaknya. Tentu saja, di kantin pada jam makan siang dimana semua mahasiswa tumpah ruah untuk sekadar mengambil makanan maupun baru menyelesaikan kelas—dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam di riuhnya ratusan manusia.

Jika Jongin berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukai sikap Kyungsoo, maka hatinya akan mengiyakannya. Jika Jongin berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukai ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, maka hatinya akan mengiyakannya. Jika Jongin berkata bahwa Kyungsoo berhasil membuat dirinya bimbang, maka hatinya akan mengiyakannya juga. Namun jika Jongin berkata bahwa dia membenci Kyungsoo seperti awal pertemuan mereka, maka Jongin akan ragu. Dia mengakui Kyungsoo berhasil mengakuisisi otaknya dalam waktu singkat; dan membuat dirinya dihantui perasaan menyesal yang amat kuat.

Dengan berlari kecil, Jongin menuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang berusaha keluar dari ramainya manusia. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang terbebas. Dia sempat mendengar Kyungsoo yang memekik karena terkejut, namun Jongin tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo dari sana dan membawa lelaki itu di bawah pohon besar yang terdapat di samping lapangan sepak bola, dimana itu merupakan obyek terindah Jongin jika sedang berada di dalam kelas.

" _You have to take care yourself sometimes._ " Ucap Jongin yang sekarang mengatur nafasnya.

Dengan alis yang berkerut dan wajah yang memerah—karena baru saja berlari, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan membuka tas ranselnya, "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini padamu."

Tanpa jawaban, Kyungsoo segera menarik barang-barangnya. Dan tanpa jawaban pula, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Dia masih muak untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, yang sudah mempermalukannya di depan yang lain—dengan memanggilnya _weirdo._ Meskipun dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan panggilan itu, tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo masih punya harga diri.

Disaat Kyungsoo sudah melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali, Jongin memanggil dirinya lagi.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, "Buku bersampul merah itu—buka halaman terakhirnya." Ucap Jongin yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu.

Dengan alis yang berkerut, Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Jongin. Ketika dia membuka halaman terakhir buku tersebut, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda dan membaca tulisan yang dibubuhkan disana.

 _Hey, Weirdo._

 _Aku Kim Jongin, si Omong Kosong dan Pecundang._

 _Maafkan atas ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Kau benar, aku memang seorang pecundang hingga tidak berani berbicara langsung padamu._

 _Tapi… aku ingin meminta maaf._

 _Kau akan memaafkan aku, bukan?_

 _So… let's be… friends?_

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Sang gitaris itu tersenyum kikuk, berharap Kyungsoo segera membuang topeng kebenciannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jongin juga ingin mendapatkan tatapan sendu Kyungsoo seperti kala itu—dimana dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang menatap sebuah mata yang polos.

" _Sorry._ " Ucap Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha memecah suasana canggung diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo melipat kertas itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam buku lagi. Jongin tidak mengerti, apalagi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberikan jawabannya. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah bersiap jika Kyungsoo akan menampar atau bahkan memukul wajahnya, tapi dia yakin jika Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan itu. Sama sekali tidak, dan Jongin tidak tahu mengapa.

Disaat Jongin sudah hampir kehilangan harapannya, dia mendengar Kyungsoo berucap, "Biasanya aku makan siang bersama teman-temanku. Jadi aku harap, kau akan semeja denganku besok."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia merasa sedikit kecewa, karena mendapati Kyungsoo sudah membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi. Namun jawaban Kyungsoo baru saja sudah membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat, karena dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia merasa semuanya konyol, apalagi dengan senyuman bodoh yang terpasang di bibirnya saat ini.

" _We are friends now,_ " dia menghela nafasnya, " _at least we are friends, for now._ " Gumam Jongin yang menyadari bahwa ada kejanggalan pada setiap kata pada kalimatnya baru saja.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _ **why so... absurd? huhu TT**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry if its not that good._**

 ** _I kind of forget this story's way so yeah, forgive me._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jongin, cukup." Seru Yifan dengan suara yang tegas.

Jongin menghentikan petikan senarnya. Dengan badan yang menempel di sofa studio tempat ia berlatih, sedari tadi, Jongin membunyikan petikan bernada _minor_ dan gumaman bermelodi yang rancu. Wajahnya datar. Bahkan tatapan matanya cenderung kosong—menghadap ke mana langit-langit studio berada. Ia sedang merasa bosan—setengah mati merasa bosan. Hingga sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena menunggu Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih berada di kelas membuat sesi latihannya harus mundur beberapa saat.

"Aku keluar dulu. Aku merasa suntuk." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian melemparkan _guitalele_ miliknya ke atas sofa—dan beranjak keluar dari sana. Sempat ia mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang bertanya ada apa dengannya, tapi ia memilih untuk berlalu untuk sekadar mencari udara segar.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Dengan rambut yang berantakan layaknya manusia yang baru terjaga, Jongin meneliti keadaan di sekitarnya. Sesekali mahasiswa yang menjadi penggemarnya menyapa, dan Jongin, dengan kikuk yang tidak tertahankan, berbalik untuk sekadar menganggukkan kepala. Jika bisa sombong—walaupun sebenarnya sudah cukup sombong—Jongin akan tebar pesona dan memakai pakaian dan berpenampilan lebih layak lagi. Tapi _hey,_ dia seorang mahasiswa seni! Dan tampilan _bad boy-_ lah yang membuat orang-orang menyukai dirinya.

Suasana dan cuaca cukup mendung, hingga Jongin merasa kelembapan udara sedang naik dan membuat keringatnya menyeruak dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia mendongak sesaat, menatap bagaimana langit menyapanya dengan murung—karena ia mendapati warna kelabu di sana. Matanya berpendar, mencoba mencari hal yang menarik di tengah keriuhan suasana kampusnya. Sebelum akhirnya, pelarian matanya berhenti pada seseorang yang sedang duduk sembari menulis—entah, Jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ditorehkan pena itu.

Langkah kakinya meragu, merasa bahwa ia masih belum cukup pantas untuk sekadar duduk bersampingan dengannya. Jongin berkontemplasi, menjejakkan kakinya pada satu titik sedangkan otaknya berlarian entah ke mana. Sedang menimbang mungkin; menimbang apakah ia harus pergi kesana atau pergi ke arah lainnya. Beberapa detik ia masih tetap di tempat, meskipun banyak orang sudah melewatinya dan mungkin meganggap Jongin seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bola inderanya masih terpaku pada sosok tersebut, belum merasa bosan seperti diri Jongin sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, Jongin menyalahkan tindakannya. Sosok itu juga sedang menimang; mungkin berpikir hal apa yang harus ia tulis di lembaran-lembaran yang ada di hadapannya. Di balik kebimbangannya itu, ia memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah penuh. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu; bertemu dengan Jongin yang masih belum beranjak dari kediamannya.

Obyek itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin, dan membuat Jongin melangkahkan mundur tapak kakinya sebesar delapan sentimeter. Jongin merasa kikuk—seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mencuri makanan dari meja dan sang ibu mengetahuinya. Ingin rasanya Jongin berlari, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan dua kali. Sudah cukup ia menjadi bodoh karena perilaku dan ucapannya; sehingga dia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tolol karena mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sang obyek melambaikan tangan pada Jongin; menyuruhnya untuk bergerak lebih dekat lagi. Awalnya Jongin ragu, sehingga dia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri untuk sekadar meyakinkan diri—dan orang itu. Ketika sebuah anggukan ia dapatkan, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pergi; pergi ke arah di mana obyek yang ia amati berada. Meskipun penuh keraguan, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Lagipula orang itu sejak tadi sudah menyita perhatiannya—dan membuat Jongin terdiam hanya untuk berpikir.

"H-hei." Sapa Jongin yang kikuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana—kau bisa duduk, _by the way._ "

Jongin duduk di seberang lelaki itu. Sempat ia meneliti lembaran-lembaran apa yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Orkestrasi._ Batin Jongin ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu di sana.

"Kau sudah mengambil mata kuliah ini?" tanya orang itu yang kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya pada lembaran-lembaran yang terdapat deretan kecambah berwarna hitam.

Jongin mengangguk, "Semester kemarin—"

"Kau pasti mendapatkan nilai yang bagus—" ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan tatapan di balik kacamatanya pada Jongin, "apa aku benar?"

"O-oh, itu—cukup bagus," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "tidak terlalu bagus sebenarnya—"

"TIdak mungkin!" lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Jongin itu berseru.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya mengernyit, memberikan ekspresi tidak setuju dengan kuat.

" _Kenapa_ kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena orkestrasi selalu berbanding lurus dengan aransemen—kau sudah ahli untuk itu karena kau menjadi _arranger_ di _band_ mu."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak seperti itu."

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu berbicara dengan penuh kehati-hatian—dan bahkan sedikit sangsi. Ia bisa memaklumi. Setelah kejadian sebelumnya ia bisa melihat Jongin ragu untuk berjumpa dengannya—atau bahkan untuk menyapa.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk menyusun aransemen lagu ini—meskipun aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau."

Jongin tergagap. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak seharusnya untuk berkata _tidak._

"Apa? Ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Menyadari kebodohannya, Jongin tertawa kecil setelah beberapa saat. Bahkan tawanya memicu yang lainnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti hukum aksi dan reaksi, tawa itu memberikan reaksi yang berbeda daripada sebelumnya. Dan Jongin, tidak pernah lebih lega dari itu.

.

.

.

"Baru dari mana saja, _Whiny Boy_?" tanya Jongdae yang saat ini berkutat dengan _cupcake red velvet_ miliknya.

"Aku?" Jongin terdiam. Dalam sepersekian detik dia berusaha untuk menemukan solusi yang tepat; solusi yang masih mengedepankan gengsi dan ego, "Baru saja mencari angin. Aku merasa suntuk di dalam studio."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari kelasnya—dan sudah duduk di belakang _drum_ _set_ nya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Lebih dari yakin," ia mengamit gitar listriknya dan mulai menyesuaikan efek yang tepat, "Ayo dimulai!" serunya.

Tidak luput dari pandangannya, Jongin melihat bagaimana ekspresi heran dilontarkan padanya—dari teman-temannya. Memang, tidak biasanya Jongin mengumbar senyuman seperti itu. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengeluh, atau merengek karena keadaan yang tidak berpihak padanya. Jongin yang ceria adalah Jongin yang mencurigakan. Dan Jongin yang ceria adalah Jongin yang patut dipertanyakan—atas penyebabnya yang membuat dia menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa dia menjadi berubah ceria begitu. Yang jelas, _mood_ nya sedang baik. Bahkan, latihan kali ini, dia tidak menyalak sama sekali. Biasanya, jika Chanyeol atau Sehun membuat kesalahan—karena mereka berdua yang paling sering—Jongin akan berseru dan meminta untuk diulang kembali. _He is perfectionist, after all._ Tapi kali ini, tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol yang kehilangan _beat-_ nya, atau Sehun yang salah ketika melakukan _tapping._

Sedari tadi, Jongin hanya tertawa dengan candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongdae—dan biasanya dia selalu mengeluh karena Jongdae yang suka berlebihan dan berisik. Tapi kali ini, Jongin ikut menimpali, dan bahkan ikut mem- _bully_ Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Dengan perasaan Jongin yang sedang bagus, maka latihan berjalan lebih lancar dan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Bahkan mereka sudah mencoba lagu baru, yang diaransemen secara spontan oleh Yifan di studio. Jongin sendiri yang biasa mengoreksi, maka kali ini malah memberikan ide yang lebih baik. Dan yang lainnya, sangat merasa terbantu dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

Di saat mereka masih bercengkrama, Junmyeon masuk ke dalam studio dengan sebuah tas plastik berwarna putih, "Jongin, ini untukmu." Ucapnya yang kemudian meletakkan tas selempangnya di samping _case_ gitar milik Jongin.

"Untukku? _Tumben_ , _Hyung._ " Ujar Jongin yang meneliti isi tas plastik itu—dan mendapati sebungkus _churros_ beserta satu kotak susu rasa cokelat.

"Walaupun dunia akan berakhir, aku tidak akan membelikan itu untukmu."

"Lalu?"

Junmyeon, yang saat ini berbaring di sofa sisi seberang milik Jongin pun menjawab, " _Your library boy gave me those._ "

" _Library boy—_ " Jongdae, menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum menyadari siapa obyek pembicaraan antara Jongin dan Junmyeon, "Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan studio—sepertinya dia tidak berani untuk memberikan itu pada Jongin sendiri," Junmyeon yang sebelumnya sudah memejamkan mata itu menoleh dan menatap Jongin curiga, "—sejak kapan kalian akur?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Itu—" Jongin merasa ragu untuk menjawab. Egonya yang terlampau tinggi membuat otaknya berputar dua kali untuk memberikan alasan. Selain itu, dia menghindari _bully-_ an dari rekan-rekan satu timnya—terutama Chanyeol dan Jongdae, "kami sudah baik-baik saja." Ujar Jongin yang memberikan jawaban inkoheren.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku—tapi syukurlah. Kau sudah terlalu jahat padanya, Jongin."

Ucapan Junmyeon baru saja sejatinya menohok Jongin. Ia merasa bahwa tingkah lakunya sudah sangat fatal. Memberikan julukan-julukan buruk yang menjurus ke arah _bullying._ Tidak mem _bully_ seperti Chanyeol atau Jongdae padanya—atau sebaliknya—tapi _bullying_ yang sebenarnya.

Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil—sembari mengambil satu batang _churro._

 _Cinnamon._

Jongin mendapati rasa kayu manis di antara butiran-butiran gula yang ada di makanan itu. Senyumnya terbersit tidak lama, hanya sebentar; namun cukup untuk menimbulkan tautan rasa curiga dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah, sebenarnya Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia terlihat bodoh hanya karena sebungkus _churros—_ yang ia tahu jika makanan itu dibeli di sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

Matanya mengernyit, dan alisnya berangsur mengerut. Ia melihat sebuah kertas kecil berwarna biru muda tertempel—nampaknya sebuah _sticky notes—_ di kotak susu cokelat. Jongin meraihnya; dan membaca tulisan yang ia kenal—di tugas _paper_ milik Jongin sebelumnya. Sangat rapi, tidak seperti kala itu walaupun Jongin masih menemukan bentuk-bentuk identik di sana.

 _Terima kasih bantuannya, Tuan Kim!_

 _Ini untukmu!_

 _Kyungsoo._

" _You like that?_ " tanya Junmyeon dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberikan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kilat yang cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin makan siang lebih awal hari itu. Kelasnya selesai lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dia cukup berterima kasih, namun dia juga merasa kesepian. Semua sahabatnya belum selesai, dan dia harus berada di kantin seorang diri—banyak orang sebenarnya, namun Jongin malas untuk bersosialisasi. Ia memutar sumpitnya, berusaha mengambil bola-bola nasi bercampur rumput laut yang menjadi menu makanan kantin siang itu. Matanya berkeliling—sembari mengunyah makanannya—berusaha memindai lingkungan sekitarnya.

Otak Jongin masih berkutat pada hal yang lain. Ia mengingat semua ucapan-ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya kemarin—setelah ia mendapatkan sebungkus _churros_ dan susu cokelat. Benar, Jongin tentu berhak bahagia setelah apa yang ia alami beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Namun Jongin harus menahan emosinya, yang sudah cukup melukai Kyungsoo beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Jongin memang begitu, kurang bisa mengontrol rasa tidak sukanya pada sesuatu; dan bahkan semua orang di sekitarnya mengeluhkan hal itu.

Agaknya, ego Jongin berbicara lebih keras lagi. Dia masih menghindari untuk mengiyakan semua ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya dengan dalih bahwa mereka—lebih tepatnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo—hanya berteman biasa saja. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu. Meskipun semua teman-temannya meragukan _ending_ dan akhir dari cerita tersebut, tapi Jongin sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan perasaannya berlalu secepat itu. _Secepat itu, bukan berarti tidak sama sekali._

"Hei."

Jongin yang sibuk dengan makanannya lagi itu mendongak, mendapati sebuah _tray_ makanan beserta tuannya hadir di hadapannya.

"Hei." Balas Jongin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menaruh sebuah potongan ayam di _tray_ milik Jongin, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Aku punya dua lagi." Ucapnya yang kemudian mulai melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Terima kasih," Jongin tersenyum sesaat sebelum berucap lagi, "kau baru saja menyelesaikan kelasmu?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kelasku baru akan dimulai sore nanti. Hanya ada satu kelas, sebelum latihan untuk konser dimulai."

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit canggung untuk memulai percakapan lagi walaupun dia tahu bahwa dia harus melakukannya, "Kau menyanyikan lagu baru untuk konser nanti?"

Ia mengangguk, " _Wild Flower._ Jaehwan mundur dari konser karena harus pergi ke Singapura—jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menggantikannya."

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Soo."

Nafas Jongin memendek. Bukan seharusnya dia memanggil Kyungsoo begitu. Lagipula siapa dia? Teman? Mantan musuh mungkin benar. Sesaat Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar sok akrab. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri—sembari menusukkan sumpit ke arah bola nasi miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian menunduk; berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Jongin yang saat ini ditujukan padanya—setelah ia angkat bicara.

"Kau masih punya cukup waktu untuk berlatih, bukan?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu kau bisa menyanyikannya."

"Kau terdengar lebih yakin daripada aku sendiri."

Jongin terkekeh, "Terkadang kau harus mendengar ucapan semangat dari orang lain agar kau bisa lebih yakin."

Percakapan itu sejatinya berlangsung kikuk. Harus terjadi sebuah keheningan sebelum salah satu di antara keduanya memberikan topik. Terkadang topik pembicaraan itu juga berakhir dengan keheningan; atau hanya sebuah tawa canggung di antara keduanya.

Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja. Dia masih merasa malu untuk berinteraksi lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi jika dia ingat sikapnya tempo hari—walaupun sedikit di dalam hatinya masih mengedepankan ego dan membela dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ucapan Jongin hari itu, sangatlah jahat, bukan? Ia tahu Kyungsoo bersikap ketus hanya untuk membela dirinya. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk membela diri—karena Jongin yakin fisik Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara; dan Jongin mendapati si pemain _cello_ itu berjalan ke arah di mana mereka berdua duduk. Ingin Jongin tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua, namun ekspresi Kyungsoo yang ceria justru menyita perhatiannya. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Jongin, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana dan harus kepada siapa untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya pada makanan yang mungkin tinggal sisa-sisa kecilnya saja. Telinganya masih mendengarkan percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu. Benar, meskipun Jongin berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menjadi _outsider,_ tapi indera pendengarannya itu tentu masih dengan jelas mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat latihan konser nanti sore." Ucap lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi.

Jongin sendiri mendengar Kyungsoo yang tergelak dengan puas. Tidak seperti ketika bersamanya yang hanya hemat untuk tertawa dan tersenyum kecil saja. Ketika Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap si obyek yang ada di hadapannya, perasaannya berujung kecewa. Karena dia, lelaki yang duduk dan menemaninya makan siang itu, masih mendaratkan tatapannya pada orang yang menghampirinya tadi.

Seharusnya Jongin merasa biasa saja, dan Jongin tidak punya hak untuk merasa iri. Ayolah, dia baru saja memulai hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja meminta maaf untuk kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan. Jadi bukan sepantasnya untuk merasa iri dengan keramahan yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada lelaki itu. Benar-benar tidak pantas. Di sisi lain Jongin membela dirinya. Karena ia merasa dipermainkan. Kyungsoo sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya—menyukai Jongin. Tapi saat ini dia bersikap layaknya Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa—dan pemain _cello_ itu adalah orang yang disukainya. Jongin merasa bahwa ini tidak adil, dan ego Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia harusnya tidak peduli.

Sejenak Jongin menimang, apakah harus menuruti ego atau mengikuti perasaannya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menerjemahkan sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, tingkah laku Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kau akan ke kelas setelah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu menghela nafas dan mulai beranjak, "Apa pedulimu?"

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terhenyak. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kecewa. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merasa keadaan kembali ke garis _start._ Dan ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan egonya.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Wajah dingin Jongin menyapa banyak manusia yang sudah berada di belakang repertoar mereka. Di saat itu Luhan sedang memberikan _briefing;_ dan suasana masih terasa ringan. Hingga Jongin datang, dengan ekspresi yang dingin, dan berusaha untuk tidak menyapa orang-orang di sana. Meskipun bukan kali pertama Jongin terlambat datang, tapi mereka masih memakluminya. Karena masih ada Donghyuk yang mungkin 80 persen porsi latihannya terlambat—hingga semua orang di sana sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu tertidur.

" _It's okay,_ Jongin. Latihan belum dimulai."

Jongin, yang sedang menyiapkan repertoarnya itu mendongak; berusaha membuat kehadirannya diketahui orang lain dan Luhan yang baru saja berbicara, "Aku hanya—baiklah, lanjutkan saja."

Sudut pandangan Jongin menangkap kehadiran seseorang yang sudah dengan sukses merusak harinya. Do Kyungsoo, sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir—meskipun Jongin luput untuk menangkap ekspresi itu karena dia langsung mendaratkan perhatiannya pada not-not balok yang ada di repertoar miliknya.

Tidak sedikit orang yang ada di sana melihat perbedaan sikap Jongin. Meskipun biasanya dia memang dingin dan cenderung angkuh, tapi kali ini Jongin sedikit mengkhawatirkan, karena dia lebih banyak bergumam sendiri dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan kesibukan yang tidak perlu. Jongin sendiri hanya menjaga dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meledak. Karena dia tidak ingin kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi—karena pada akhirnya orang-orang di sana menganggapnya terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin sempat melihat si pemain _cello_ yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan pemain _cello_ lainnya. Entah mengapa Jongin tidak menyukai lelaki itu. Tentu, Jaehyuk, nama dari pemain _cello_ itu adalah orang yang cukup terkenal. Sebagai pemain musik klasik sejak usia belia, dan keluarga yang kaya raya—tipikal orang kaya yang selalu menginginkan anaknya menguasai alat musik klasik. Semua orang sudah tahu itu, tidak terkecuali Jongin sendiri. Dia, Jaehyuk, memang tipikal pria yang ramah, murah senyum, dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Jongin yang menebar aura _bitchy_ ke mana-mana.

Jongin tahu dia tidak pantas untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Jaehyuk. Karena, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Jongin tidak punya alasan yang tepat. Hanya saja, ia merasa di saat Jongin punya kesempatan, si lelaki itu selalu menggagalkannya. Sebuah kesempatan yang Jongin sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya.

Latihan dimulai. Semula berjalan dengan sangat lancar walaupun Jongin merasa dirinya tidak bisa menikmati latihan dan cenderung _text oriented._ Dia hanya berlatih dan menatap bagaimana partitur berbicara. Biasanya dia akan membiarkan jari-jemarinya berlari—namun kali ini dia tidak melakukan itu. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah panggung dan menyita perhatian Jongin.

Sebagai pianis tunggal, Jongin memulai intro dengan cukup baik. Dia tidak melewatkan satu tuts pun; dan bahkan tidak memijat tuts yang salah. Hingga setelah Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan lagunya, konsentrasi Jongin mulai terbagi. Terbagi karena dirinya sendiri, dan terbagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanya Jongin setelah melakukan latihan selama tiga jam penuh—tanpa jeda.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kita bisa mengakhirinya lebih cepat. Karena aku tahu mayor perkusi akan mengadakan ujian esok hari—benar, bukan?"

Banyak dari mereka mengangguk, dan menggerutu karena Luhan mengingatkan mereka pada ujian esok hari—dan membuat Luhan tergelak di tempat duduknya. Jongin menghela nafasnya lega, karena merasa bahwa kegiatannya sudah selesai dan ia ingin cepat menyapa ranjang kesayangannya saja. Ia lelah, entah merasa lelah karena kegiatannya yang padat atau lelah karena perang batinnya sendiri.

"Jadi kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sinae, pemain _flute_ yang selalu memiliki energi lebih itu.

"Bisa, Sinae- _ya._ Aku juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena menggelar latihan hari ini—" Luhan berdiri di tengah panggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan, "kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi ingat, persiapan masih sangat jauh dari 50 persen dan aku harap kalian masih konsisten—jangan ada yang mundur lagi! Karena percaya atau tidak, tiket sudah bisa diatasi. Kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya lagi." Ucap Luhan yang kemudian dibalas dengan racauan semangat dari yang lainnya.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan baru saja, Jongin langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya; bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat latihan. Dia hanya ingin pulang; mungkin karena beberapa hari sebelumnya harus terjaga hingga pagi buta untuk menyelesaikan aransemen _recital_ , sehingga dia cukup kekurangan tenaga. Entah, Jongin sendiri sepertinya sedang tidak bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Rentetan perasaan kecewa yang dia sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya—dan Jongin cukup membenci dirinya yang labil begini.

Belum yang lainnya membubarkan diri, Jongin sudah melangkah pergi. Menapaki tangga demi tangga tribun penonton untuk segera pergi menuju ke pintu keluar gedung. Langkah kakinya tidak begitu cepat; cenderung malas karena dia tidak punya energi cukup untuk berlari—walaupun _demi Tuhan,_ Jongin ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Jongin."

Pundak itu terketuk pelan; namun cukup keras untuk Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia mengenali suara itu, bahkan sebelum ia membalikkan badannya pun. Helaan nafasnya cukup panjang, karena ia tidak menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Sebelum akhirnya, Jongin, yang saat ini tepat berdiri di tengah gedung pertunjukan itu, menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, sosok yang saat ini berdiri satu pijakan tangga di bawahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang datar—dan cukup dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang sudah bergerak turun.

Sejenak Jongin mampu mendamaikan perasaannya. Hanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari orang yang memeluk repertoar dan bukunya itu. Ia menangkap sebuah ekspresi yang khawatir—yang sebenarnya sebuah kesimpulan Jongin sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu—aku khawatir."

Hipotesa Jongin berakhir dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang benar. Dua buah kata yang membenarkan semua pernyataan penuh kira di benak Jongin. Dan Jongin sedikit lega. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti dari mana perasaan lega itu datang karena ia merasakan itu dengan sendirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya lelah karena— _ya_ kau tahu sendiri tugas akhir segera datang—aku harus mengaransemen _recital_ untuk itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jaga kesehatanmu."

" _Okay._ "

Sejenak mereka berdua diam. Hanya menatap satu sama lain. Orang-orang lain masih berkutat dengan barang bawaan mereka di atas panggung—yang ada jauh di belakang tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Beberapa orang di sana menatap ke arah mereka berdua, sembari membisikkan sesuatu—dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang curiga. Belum ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka berlatih, masih sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka—dan bahkan masih ada yang memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan mereka dengan berlatih lagi.

Sebelum pada akhirnya, sebuah tangan menyapa pundak Kyungsoo. Tangan itu memberikan sebuah energi dorong sehingga Kyungsoo terhuyung sedikit; dan gerakan itu diikuti dengan ucapan ajakan.

"Ayo kita pergi."

 _Jaehyuk._

Kejadian sepersekian detik itu cukup untuk Jongin cerna. Sehingga Jongin memutar badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terseret oleh seseorang yang membawa sebuah _case_ biola di pundaknya. Tangan Jongin mengepal; menggenggam angin dengan kuat. Giginya mengerutuk, berusaha menggertakkan rahang-rahangnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, walaupun akhirnya kembali sendu; ketika tatapan itu bertemu dengan pandangan Kyungsoo yang seakan meminta Jongin untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan membuat Jongin tidak begitu produktif. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di studio tanpa melakukan apapun. Anggota _band-_ nya sedang sibuk berlatih _recital_ untuk tugas akhir semester. Sedangkan grup _recital_ Jongin sendiri sudah siap untuk mempresentasikan hasil karya mereka akhir bulan nanti.

Kala itu Jongin hanya menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone,_ dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa studio. Benar, dia memilih untuk di studio karena tidak ingin mengganggu Mingyu yang sedang belajar keras untuk ujian akhir—Jongin tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk bersikap jahil pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Matanya terpejam. Menikmatik detik demi detik musik akustik yang terlantun di telinganya. Entah, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia cenderung mendengarkan musik akustik yang bernuansa kelabu. Jongin sendiri belakangan juga lebih banyak diam. Tidak banyak merengek dan mengeluh seperti biasanya—sehingga cukup untuk anggota _band_ -nya merasa khawatir. Banyak dari mereka menganggap bahwa Jongin sedang ada masalah di rumah atau masalah akademis. Tapi hanya Junmyeon yang—entah mengapa—sangat meyakini Jongin sedang merasa dilemma dengan perasaannya. Dan Jongin, sedikit banyak membenarkan ucapan Junmyeon tersebut.

Merasa ingin bergerak, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya. Meneliti sudut demi sudut studio tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, ia melepaskan _earphone_ yang ada di telinganya, memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam _hoodie_ nya, dan beranjak; beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah bola basket milik Chanyeol yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan unutk pertandingan—bahkan sehari sebelumnya digunakan sahabat Jongin tersebut untuk melakukan _sparring_ dengan anak jurusan seni teater.

Jongin cukup pandai bermain basket, walaupun tidak sebagus Chanyeol yang menjadi atlet kampus—dan atlet sekolah ketika masih SMA dulu. Secara keseluruhan, Jongin memang bisa berolahraga. Tidak _expert,_ namun bisa diperhitungkan juga. Ia juga bisa bermain sepak bola dan badminton—dan bahkan pernah menjadi atlet sekolahnya ketika masih sekolah dasar dulu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan basket yang berada tepat di tengah kampus. Sangat sepi, dan Jongin bersyukur akan hal itu—karena ia bisa bermain dengan puas tanpa ada gangguan. Ia memulai permainannya dari pinggir lapangan, berlari dan berusaha mencetak poin demi poin yang tidak dihitung oleh siapapun. Terasa percuma, tapi paling tidak ia mengusir rasa kesepiannya. Sesekali ia mendecakkan lidahnya jika gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam jaring. Ia merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang gagal, dan merasa melakukan usaha yang tidak berarti. Entah, Jongin tidak tahu apakah ini karena ia gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang atau karena alasan yang lain lagi.

Bola yang memantul dari _ring_ keranjang itu ditangkap oleh seseorang sebelum Jongin kejar. Ketika Jongin membalikkan badannya, ia mendapati seseorang yang tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang selama ini Jongin kagumi karena keteduhannya, dan dengan refleks membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil—walaupun Jongin tahu senyumannya tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Mau bermain denganku?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, " _Sure._ "

Teman Jongin bermain itu mulai men _dribble_ bola, sebelum melemparkan bola itu ke dalam _ring._ Ketika masuk, orang itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

" _Three points._ "

Jongin terkekeh. Ia sangat tahu orang itu bisa berolahraga dengan baik. Meskipun sama seperti dirinya yang tidak menjadi atlet layaknya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa bermain basket dengan baik." Ujar orang itu.

Jongin yang saat itu sudah menggenggam bola basket itu menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau melihatku?"

"Tentu. Aku sedang duduk di depan ruang satu-empat. Sudah selama 15 menit aku memperhatikanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang emosi—dan kau melampiaskannya dengan bermain basket. Ah! Maaf jika aku terdengar sok tahu." Ucap orang itu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan melemparkan bola itu ke arah si lelaki, "Tapi kau memiliki tingkat akurasi 60 persen untuk ucapanmu, _Hyung._ "

"Kau sedang dalam masalah?"

"Entah, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Lawan bicara Jongin itu saat ini berdiri di depan Jongin. Melebarkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menghalau Jongin yang sudah tinggal dua atau tiga langkah sebelum bisa melompat dan melemparkan bola.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Walaupun aku terdengar sok kenal juga." Ucap lawan Jongin setelah Jongin sukses memasukkan bola.

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk bola basket itu; menghentikan permainan dan berdiri di depan tiang _ring_ dengan jarak hanya tiga meter saja.

"Luhan _Hyung._ "

"Hm?"

Jongin menimang. Berusaha memutuskan apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak.

"Jaehyuk. Kang Jaehyuk."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya setelah Jongin mengucapkan nama itu. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bertanya; dan mengesampingkan rasa dilemanya, "Mengapa Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin."

Sedikit rasa tidak sabar membuat Jongin emosi. Tidak, tapi sosok Luhan lah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apalagi tatapan Luhan yang polos itu tentu tidak bisa membuat Jongin berteriak. Meskipun pada dasarnya, saat ini Jongin ingin segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jaehyuk—" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat; menghela sedikit nafas dengan kasar, "Dia dan Kyungsoo—ada apa?"

" _Kenapa_ kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Luhan tersenyum sebentar, sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi masam, "Aku tidak suka dengan Jaehyuk."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Berusaha untuk mengerti, namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari ucapan Luhan baru saja.

Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum—untuk aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun—bahwa Jaehyuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Anak itu," Luhan terkekeh sebelum berucap lagi, "dia terlalu polos untuk tahu mengapa Jaehyuk mendekatinya. Kau juga tahu sendiri betapa berbedanya Kyungsoo dibandingkan denganku dan Baekhyun. Dia cenderung pendiam dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan dunianya sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyuk datang," lelaki bermata teduh itu memilih untuk duduk di tengah lapangan basket, dan memancing Jongin untuk duduk di hadapannya, "Jaehyuk selalu berkata _iya_ pada Kyungsoo—seakan tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tahu, Jaehyuk bukan orang yang sebaik itu. Dia suka mempermainkan orang lain. Dan yang aku dengar lagi, Jaehyuk tidak benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia menyukaiku, Jongin. Dan dia memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekatiku dan menarik perhatianku. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga membantu Jaehyuk dalam semua kegiatan akademisnya—dan ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jaehyuk sedikitpun," dia tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "andai saja aku bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo—aku berdiam diri karena tidak punya cukup bukti untuk membicarakannya. Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik daripada sekarang, dan Kyungsoo tidak menaruh kepercayaannya lebih. Aku takut jika Kyungsoo menyukai Jaehyuk. Karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami, siapa orang yang disukainya atau siapa yang dekat dengannya. Lagipula dia terlalu polos—aku hanya takut dia—"

"Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jaehyuk."

Jongin menyela. Dia merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Luhan baru saja. Dia merasa bahwa dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

"Tunggu—mengapa kau yakin akan hal itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan tentang dirinya sendiri pada kami. Lagipula, mengapa kau sangat antusias membahas ini? Bukankah kalian tidak akur?"

"Oh, itu—"

"Luhan _ie Hyung!_ "

Luhan dan Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun, dengan sebuah _case_ gitar di pundaknya berlari ke arah lapangan. Dan ketika Luhan melihat Sehun menghampirinya, ia segera berdiri. Sejenak ia membersihkan celananya, sebelum akhirnya dengan _antusias pula_ menyambut Sehun yang datang.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan yang—entah Jongin juga tidak mengerti—membetulkan kerah kemeja Sehun yang terlipat.

"Sudah. Kita bisa pulang sekarang," Sehun mengerling ke arah Jongin, "bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini? _Kenapa_ kau di sini?" tanyanya sengit.

Jongin terkikik. Dia tahu mengapa Sehun bersikap begitu. Meskipun berulang kali Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Luhan seperti Sehun sendiri, tapi Sehun tetap menaruh rasa curiga. Dan Jongin, malah dengan puas menikmati sikap sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Aku bermain basket dengan Luhan _Hyung._ " Godanya lebih parah lagi.

"YA! Kau—"

"Hei, sudah!" Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengamit lengan Sehun, "Kami pergi dulu, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan lidah pada sahabatnya yang sangat ini mengacungkan dua jari dari arah matanya ke Jongin; seakan berkata bahwa ia akan memperhatikan Jongin terus-menerus. Dan sejenak, Jongin melupakan kebimbangannya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah lapangan basket kampusnya.

.

.

.

Sore hari, Jongin berjalan menuju tempat parkir di mana _Symphony_ berada. Setelah cukup bosan dan kesepian, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula sore itu sudah cukup mendung, dan Jongin sendiri tidak yakin apakah membawa jas hujan atau tidak. Sejenak dia meruntuki cuaca yang semakin mendukung dirinya untuk meragu. Tapi setidaknya, dengan cuaca dan suasana hati yang seperti itu, banyak ide muncul di kepala Jongin untuk sekadar membuat lagu. Meskipun dia sangat yakin jika lagunya akan bernada minor dan cenderung sedu.

Kerikil-kerikil kecil menjadi korbannya, dengan sedikit ketidak sabaran, ia menendangnya. Tidak dengan amarah, karena ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya, bukan kemarahannya. Lagipula, di otak Jongin hanya terngiang ucapan Luhan, yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kacau. Di satu sisi, dia tahu apa yang Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ketahui, dan di sisi lain, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia ketahui. Apakah itu benar? Atau hanya sebuah kebohongan saja? Entah, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu harus mendapatkan jawaban dari mana.

Keyakinannya yang masih gamang itu membuat Jongin berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak, pada awalnya dia tidak ingin untuk memikirkan ini berlarut-larut. Apalagi hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo; yang berawal dari kata hanya, hingga berubah menjadi _hal yang menyita seluruh pikirannya._ Jongin sendiri lupa, kapan terakhir mikirkan orang hingga selarut ini. Yang jelas, dengan waktu yang sangat cepat, Kyungsoo, yang semula tidak ia kenal sama sekali, menjadi orang yang mengubah persepsinya 180 derajat—yang bahkan hingga saat ini Jongin tidak tahu mengapa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari di mana terakhir ia memakirkan _Symphony,_ yang mungkin saat ini dikelilingi motor-motor lain. Pandangannya terpaku. Bukan pada skuter kesayangannya, tapi pada seseorang yang berdiri menenteng _case_ biolanya, dan berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang sembari mengecek ponsel.

 _Dia menunggu lelaki itu lagi?_

Asa Jongin meluntur ketika pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Dalam dirinya terjadi sebuah konflik, apakah dia harus melangkah maju, atau mengambil arah sebaliknya. Selalu begini, dan Jongin merasa bahwa dia, tak ubahnya seorang pengecut yang besar kepala dan banyak bicara. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, pengecut yang hanya berani memperhatikan apa yang ia impikan dari jauh—tanpa berani mengambil langkah sedikitpun.

Badan ringkih itu membuat Jongin melunak. Ingin ia meluapkan emosinya dengan berkata bahwa lelaki itu, lelaki yang mendekatinya, bukanlah orang yang baik. Tapi Jongin tidak punya bukti lebih; hanya bermodalkan ucapan Luhan yang tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah kesimpulan tak berdasar. _Sebuah hipotesa._

Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi; berkontemplasi apakah harus mengikuti rasa ketidak beraniannya, ataukah mengikuti emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Matanya ia pejamkan sesaat, berusaha mengumpulkan semua apa yang miliki; sebuah keberanian yang semu dan dipenuhi kebimbangan. Hingga akhirnya, kedua kaki Jongin menuntunnya untuk mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat terhenyak dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tidak terencana. Matanya berkedip, dan nafasnya sesaat memendek. Apalagi dengan ekspresi Jongin yang kaku itu—seakan akan meluapkan emosinya seperti dulu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha untuk bertanya namun tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa. Ia dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk diam, dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, namun bukan sebuah senyuman yang memancarkan rasa bahagia. Sebuah senyuman kaku yang membuat Jongin sukses merasa lebih buruk lagi.

"Jangan pergi."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam lagi; membuyarkan senyumannya baru saja, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pergi. Ke mana pun dia memaksamu pergi, jangan pernah mengikutinya."

"Hm? Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin—"

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, "Bisakah kau berusaha untuk mengerti diriku barang sebentar saja?" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Jongin…"

Jawaban itu melemah. Mata itu berangsur sayu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang akan memberikan api, mata itu justru berubah basah; seakan seperti air hujan yang mulai mematikan panas matahari.

Jongin mendesis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa emosi, tapi ia hanya ingin orang yang ada di hadapannya itu mengerti bagaimana dirinya saat ini—yang sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia mau hanyalah Kyungsoo mengerti _apa yang tidak Jongin mengerti._

" _Kenapa_ kau selalu memberikan senyummu padanya? _Kenapa_ kau selalu mau pergi bersamanya? _Kenapa_ kau selalu memberikan keramahanmu padanya dan membentakku ketika kau merasa marah? Kau berkata bahwa kau menyukaiku tapi _kenapa_ kau malah lebih ramah padanya? _Kenapa,_ Kyungsoo?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada meninggi dan nafas yang memburu.

Jongin berucap lagi, "Kau menyukainya? Kau meyukai pemain _cello_ itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lirih; namun memberikan nada yang menuduh.

Lelaki yang ada di depannya itu memejamkan mata, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Jongin sadar bahwa mata itu sudah sangat basah dan siap untuk melunturkan airnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau lebih berpihak padanya? Kau lebih memilih dia dan mengabaikanku—"

Lelaki itu mencicit, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu—"

"Tapi kau tidak memperdulikanku bahkan ketika aku duduk di depanmu!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sehingga bulir air itu terjatuh, "Apa maumu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jangan mengikutinya! Jangan mengiyakan apapun yang ia katakan—"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada gusar.

"Ikuti aku. Berbicaralah padaku." Ucap Jongin terengah; yang dengan seketika melunturkan segala macam tanda tanya yang ada di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pantulan sinar dari jembatan yang melintang membuat Sungai Han terlihat lebih bercahaya. Hembusan angin yang berangsur dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik, namun ia tahu harus menunggu. Ditemani _Symphony_ yang terparkir diam, ia menatap riak air yang semakin lama semakin kencang, seiring dengan angin yang berlaku sama. Tak berapa lama, orang yang ia harapkan datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah yang familiar, namun tidak begitu ia kenal itu menyapanya sekali lagi. Setelah sekian lama bertengkar dengan perang dingin yang membuat dirinya sendiri lelah.

" _Corn dog,_ dan soda. Hanya ini yang ada di sekitar sini."

Jongin, lelaki yang baru saja datang membawa dua buah _corn dog_ yang masih panas dan dua kaleng soda yang masih mengembun. Sejujurnya acara untuk datang ke tepian Sungai Han malam tidak ia rencanakan sama sekali. Hanya saja, kejadian di tempat parkir kampusnya itu membawa suasana kikuk di antara mereka. Dan ketika Jongin tahu jika lelaki itu, Kyungsoo, akan pulang bersama si pemain _cello,_ Jongin bertindak cepat. Bisa dibilang, Jongin menculiknya. Dan Jongin memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli jika Jaehyuk mencari Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengunyah makanannya yang sudah mendingin. Sesekali ia menyesap soda yang sudah ia beli dengan sisa-sisa uang di dompetnya—karena ia belum sempat untuk mengambil uang di ATM miliknya. Sedikit merasa beruntung karena uang recehan masih cukup untuk membeli soda yang selama ini menjadi salah satu minuman favoritnya.

Sejujurnya ia sudah yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Mengambil segala resiko termasuk ejekan dari teman-teman _band_ nya, yang selama ini ia yakinkan, bahwa ia tidak akan bertindak begini. Meskipun pada akhirnya, saat ini Jongin sadar bahwa ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang itu mengakuisisi otaknya selama beberapa saat belakangan. Apalagi ketika dia sempat menghilang—sungguh, Jongin merasa sangat bersalah saat itu. Jongin memang angkuh, dia sadar juga. Namun untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain seringkali membuatnya untuk berpikir ulang. Tidak jarang ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi jika ia merasa keterlaluan, perasaan bersalah menghantui dirinya. Dan itu terjadi pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jaehyuk mencarimu?"

Jongin merasa pertanyaannya tidak begitu tepat untuk diucapkan. Tidak seharusnya ia mencatut nama itu saat ini. Ia, yang langsung menyadari kesalahannya, dengan refleks mendecakkan lidah. Merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh hanya karena satu pertanyaan saja.

Namun, dari pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia bertanya aku di mana."

Jongin memilih untuk menatap makanannya, tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Otaknya cenderung memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang lebih baik ia ajukan setelahnya. Sejenak, meskipun ia lega karena sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, terdapat penyesalan yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Sudah cukup ia bersyukur suasana di antara mereka mulai membaik, namun karena ucapannya tadi, semua berubah menjadi kikuk kembali. Dia juga tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Kyungsoo tadi. Karena mereka hanya terdiam dan kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, yang akhirnya berakhir di pinggiran Sungai Han malam itu.

"—aku berkata padanya bahwa aku pulang bersamamu."

Perhatian Jongin tersita, yang semula ke arah makanannya, berubah ke arah Kyungsoo, yang saat ini juga menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa lebih lega lagi ketika mendengar Kyungsoo berkata begitu. Rasanya dia sudah memenangkan peperangan yang tidak pernah ia mulai, yang bahkan dia tidak tahu dari mana perasaan puas itu datang.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya, 'kan?" tanyanya yang kemudian meletakkan makanannya di tempat sebelumnya. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Kyungsoo lebih dari sebelumnya. Entah, keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul layaknya sebuah kejutan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya."

Jongin tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mungkin tidak pernah ia berikan pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus namun bernuansa sendu. Jongin tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia bertindak begitu.

"Lagipula dia tidak menyukaiku."

Jujur Jongin tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal itu. Lelaki yang saat ini sedang menggenggam kaleng soda itu malah tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tidak membuat Jongin lega, justru ia merasa semakin tidak tega saja.

"K-kau tahu?" tanya Jongin terbata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak senaif itu, Jongin. Lagipula aku tahu bagaimana dia mendekati Luhan _Hyung_ senekat itu—"

" _Kenapa_ kau masih saja dekat dengannya kalau begitu? Kau dimanfaatkan olehnya!" seru Jongin yang tidak tahu mengapa bernada sedikit tinggi.

"Karena tidak ada yang ingin dekat denganku, Jongin. Bukankah alasannya cukup jelas?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Namun di balik kacamata yang tebal itu, Jongin melihat dua buah mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongin tahu lelaki yang ada di sampingnya bukan seseorang yang lemah, apalagi jika keadaannya seperti ini. Berpura-pura baik saja ketika sedang bersama Jaehyuk padahal ia tahu bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tentang Jaehyuk yang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk dekat dengannya, dan bahkan hanya memanfaatkan eksistensinya.

" _No one wants me,_ Jongin…"

Mungkin pertahanan Kyungsoo berakhir di sana. Ia meletakkan apapun yang ia genggam dan melepas kacamata bulatnya. Mengusap bulir demi bulir air yang terjatuh dari sana. Jongin sendiri banyak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehingga membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian.

"—aku hanya berteman dengan Luhan _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun. Tapi mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda denganku. Seringkali aku mendengar mereka membelaku di depan orang-orang hanya karena mendapatkan pertanyaan mengapa mau berteman denganku. Dua orang yang terkenal itu—" ia tertawa sebentar, dengan suara yang berangsur sengau, "—mau berteman dengan seorang anak aneh sepertiku, yang kerap dipanggil _Weirdo, Freak,_ apalagi!"

Jongin mendengar sebuah luapan emosi di setiap kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Rasa berdosa menyeruak di benaknya. Masih benar-benar segar di ingatannya bagaimana ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _Weirdo_ di depan teman-teman konsernya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Jongin menghajar _Jongin saat itu._

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri. Terlalu banyak banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu. Dan kemudian, Kang Jaehyuk datang membelaku. Awalnya aku merasa senang." ia yang berwajah memerah menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Layaknya seorang ksatria berkuda putih membela seorang pecundang sepertiku. Meskipun akhirnya terlalu banyak orang mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Ia mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi—dengan mata yang tepat tertuju pada mata Jongin, "Dan di saat itu, kau, orang sudah menjadi impianku selama dua tahun belakangan muncul. Menggangguku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang sama seperti mereka. Namun aku dengan bodohnya memaafkanmu meskipun kau berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Aku berusaha melawan mu, memberikan timbal balik yang sama jahatnya agar kau tetap tahu bahwa aku ada. Aku hanya mencari perhatianmu—dan aku merasa sangat bodoh bertindak begitu."

Jongin hanya terdiam. Tidak pernah ia sangka orang yang pernah ia benci, orang yang selalu membuat emosinya memuncak, melalui hal-hal seperti itu. Rasa bersalah Jongin bahkan semakin menjadi ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis di sampingnya. Hanya sebuah isakan yang mungkin cukup lirih; namun cukup keras untuk Jongin dengarkan.

Dengan sebuah keberanian yang entah dari mana datangnya, Jongin meraih tangan yang sudah basah karena air mata itu. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan itu; berusaha menenangkan dengan usaha yang cukup minimal.

Di tepian Sungai Han yang sudah sepi, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo merebahkan kepala di pundaknya, menumpahkan semua kisahnya dan apa yang sudah ia lalui selama ini. Di tepian Sungai Han yang semakin dingin, Jongin mengutarakan permintaan maafnya yang sudah sangat tulus dan diterima dengan mudahnya. Di tepian Sungai Han yang memantulkan setiap spektrum dari cahaya lampu, tanpa Jongin sadari, sebuah sikap yang selama ini ia anut berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Angkuh.

Yang mungkin sudah mulai luntur dari diri Jongin. Membiarkan harga dirinya merendah seiring dengan tangisan Kyungsoo yang mulai tenang. Keangkuhan Jongin selama ini berubah menjadi rasa syukur, karena ia mendapatkan banyak cinta dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak dianggap ada di keluarganya sendiri.

Saat itu Jongin tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak punya siapa-siapa. Orang tuanya yang memang bergelimang harta memendam rasa kecewa pada Kyungsoo yang memilih musik untuk menjadi masa depannya. Tidak seperti kakaknya—yang Jongin tahu bernama Seungsoo—yang mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai dokter. Jongin juga tahu betapa kecewanya Kyungsoo ketika orang tuanya tidak datang pada konser komposisi pertamanya. Sebuah konser yang bahkan dulu, Jongin mendapatkan banyak bunga. Tidak hanya dari kedua orang tuanya dan Mingyu yang datang—bahkan ayahnya yang seorang pelayar menyempatkan dirinya—bahkan dari penggemarnya juga. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan sama sekali. Padahal, konser komposisi itu adalah momen pertama sebagai mahasiswa seperti mereka untuk berdiri di atas pentas dan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik. Menjadi sebuah momen bersejarah untuk mereka. Namun mungkin itu menjadi sejarah yang buruk untuk Kyungsoo ingat.

Jongin terdiam, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang masih cukup pendek. Kyungsoo sendiri masih merebahkan kepala di pundaknya. Sesekali Jongin mencuri pandang, dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatap ke depan dengan sebuah fokus kosong. Tanpa Jongin sadari, tangan kanannya sudah mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Usahanya sudah lebih dari minimal, dan dia merasa bangga dengan itu. Di dalam hatinya dia berjanji untuk membuat Kyungsoo menemukan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan pada Jongin. Memperbaiki apa yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo sakit tentu akan menjadi sedikit sulit, namun Jongin akan berusaha. Sangat berusaha.

 _Tanpa Jongin sadari, tepian Sungai Han yang menyimpan memori pahit berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan Jongin tidak ingat sama sekali dengan hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akhir pekan datang lebih cepat. Konser akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi sehingga akhir pekan menjadi salah satu opsi untuk hari berlatih. Sudah akhir pekan kedua, dan akan lebih intens untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Jongin bersama skuter kesayangannya sudah terparkir di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, rumah yang bertolak belakang dengan rumah Jongin yang cenderung sederhana meskipun berukuran cukup besar. Sudah 10 menit Jongin menunggu, namun orang yang ia tunggu belum juga muncul. Lagipula Jongin tidak berkata bahwa akan datang ke sana. Tadi ia hanya menelepon untuk membangunkan saja, bukan untuk memberitahu bahwa ia datang untuk menjemputnya.

Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah bisa memprediksi jika mereka akan terlambat datang untuk latihan. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli dan memilih untuk membayar denda saja. Dia juga tahu jika latihan tidak bisa dimulai jika ia belum datang ke sana. Ia pianis solo untuk konser lagipula, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Sikap angkuh Jongin masih ada, tentu saja.

"Oh! Oh! Akhirnya!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan ketika melihat Jongin sudah siap dengan skuter miliknya di depan rumah. Ia tidak tahu jika Jongin ada di sana, bahkan dia sudah bersiap untuk berlari ke halte untuk mengejar bis yang sebentar lagi datang. Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan tidak bereaksi itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memasangkan helm pada lelaki itu.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun aku menunggumu di sini, Do Kyungsoo." gerutu Jongin sembari membetulkan helm itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kemari." jawab Kyungsoo yang saat ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur ada di sini," Jongin bergerak mengambil tempat minum beserta dompet yang Kyungsoo bawa dan memasukkan ke dalam ranselnya. Setelah itu, ia segera menyalakan mesin motornya, "Naik! Kita sudah terlambat sekarang!"

Tidak pernah Jongin kira perjalanan latihan menjadi sedikit menyenangkan. Biasanya dia sangat malas karena durasi latihan yang sudah pasti akan sangat lama—apalagi jika pemegang _violin_ melakukan kesalahan berulang kali. Sepanjang jalan dia masih saja berdebat dengan Kyungsoo karena dia yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba—bahkan di saat Kyungsoo belum benar-benar rapi karena rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

Benar saja ketika mereka sudah datang, di dalam aula pertunjukkan tempat mereka berlatih, semua anggota sudah berkumpul. Mungkin hanya kurang lima orang saja termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Donghyuk seperti biasa memegang rekor karena belum datang juga dan Jongin sedikit lega.

"Ayo!" seru Jongin.

"Kau bisa masuk terlebih dulu, Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, " _Kenapa_ begitu? Kita datang bersama _kenapa_ aku harus masuk lebih dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—"

"Kau ingin aku memaksamu untuk masuk bersama? Atau kau tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau kita datang bersama?" tanya Jongin yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Mereka akan mencibirmu, Jongin…"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku Kim Jongin. Mana berani mereka mencibirku?" ucapnya yang membiarkan sikap angkuh mengambil alih.

"Tapi—"

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baik, kau bisa masuk lebih dulu. Aku akan masuk nanti."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan menurut. Memang, Kyungsoo harus diberi beberapa opsi hingga ia merasa setuju. Lagipula dia tidak ingin Jongin mendapatkan cibiran seperti yang Luhan dan Baekhyun dapatkan karena dekat dengannya. Apalagi Jongin, yang menjadi idola bagi mungkin hampir seluruh manusia di kampusnya. Berteman dengannya akan berdampak buruk bagi Jongin. Menurut Kyungsoo begitu.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo sedikit berat. Kepalanya tertunduk karena tidak berani menatap orang-orang di sana, yang sudah memberikan tatapan menuduh. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah berbisik dan memberikan hinaan, yang bisa Kyungsoo dengar dengan jelas.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Maaf kami terlambat!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah belakang di mana Jongin berlari dan kemudian berhenti di sampingnya. Terlihat nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Entah benar-benar begitu atau hanya akal-akalan Jongin saja.

" _Kenapa_ kau meninggalkanku? Aku sudah menjemputmu dengan susah payah dan kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja—benar-benar tidak punya rasa terima kasih!" gerutu Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jongin—"

"Apalagi?" Jongin mendelik dan membuka tas ranselnya, "Ini tempat minum dan dompetmu. Air minum itu membuat tasku berat."

Meskipun nada ucapan Jongin cenderung menghina—karena ia masih menggunakan intonasi mengejek pada Kyungsoo—tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kim Jongin? Lelaki yang menyebut Kyungsoo _weirdo_ di tengah-tengah latihan malah berbaik hati menjemputnya, bahkan membawakan barang-barangnya. Tentu pertanyaan tentang ada apa dengan mereka mencuat. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin berteman dengan Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa yang dianggap _nerd_ dan cenderung _freak_ itu. Rasanya, bagi mereka, dunia seakan tidak adil. Mendekati Kim Jongin bukan hal yang mudah karena dia cenderung angkuh dan tidak mau membuka diri pada orang-orang baru. Pada penggemarnya saja Jongin berbicara sekenanya; bahkan bisa dibilang tidak begitu peduli. Jadi untuk pergi bersama Kim Jongin adalah hal yang sedikit sulit. Atau mungkin hal yang sulit.

Jongin yang sudah menyerahkan barang-barang Kyungsoo bergegas ke arah pianonya yang selalu ada di sana. Ia mulai membuka partiturnya. Mencari-cari lagu yang cukup mudah untuk melakukan pemanasan jari. Semua orang di sana juga mulai bersiap-siap, meskipun masih merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bersamaan. Entah mereka merasa tidak suka mereka datang bersama atau merasa bingung dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo hingga Jongin bisa bertindak begitu.

Latihan berjalan lancar. Jongin sendiri jarang melakukan kesalahan bahkan pada saat _interlude_ solo yang ia lakukan ketika lagu instrumen. Sedikit banyak Jongin merasa puas bahkan saat ia berhasil menaklukkan _chord progression_ dari lagu tersulit yang mereka bawakan. Memang, jika bisa dibilang kemampuan permainan piano Jongin setara dengan para mahasiswa _major_ piano yang memang mempelajari piano setiap harinya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengagumi piano hingga seperti yang lainnya. _He is worshipping guitar, after all._

Setelah empat jam non-stop berkutat dengan partitur dan not kecambah yang tertulis di sana, latihan diistirahatkan. Luhan memberikan kesempatan untuk semua anggotanya pergi untuk sekadar makan siang dan diharuskan kembali satu setengah jam kemudian. Pada awalnya Jongin hanya ingin berada di dalam aula saja, tidak ingin pergi kemanapun karena malas. Lagipula hanya sekitar lima anak yang keluar untuk makan siang. Yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk membawa makanan dari rumah dengan alasan lebih hemat—karena uang mereka sudah dikeluarkan untuk biaya konser tersebut. Tapi setelah melihat Jaehyuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki berkacamata itu. Tidak ada rencana yang tertulis di dalam otaknya. Dia hanya bermodalkan nekat—lagi-lagi dia mengandalkan kenekatannya yang biasanya berakhir dengan kebodohan.

"Kyungsoo!" serunya yang kemudian membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Iya?"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membelikan _Subway_ siang ini. Kau lupa?"

Jujur, janji itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jongin hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Hanya ingin menculik Kyungsoo saja. Dan karena dia sedang lapar juga, maka _Subway_ yang ada di sekitar kampus menjadi sasarannya.

"—oh! Kapan aku berjanji padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Haish!" Jongin menggamit tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya, "Pokoknya kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kita pergi sekarang."

Pemandangan itu membuat yang lainnya berhenti beraktivitas. Tangan seorang Do Kyungsoo saat ini berada di dalam genggaman Jongin dan bahkan mereka berdua pergi entah ke mana. Meskipun nada bicara Jongin tetap saja ketus dan dingin, tapi tingkah laku gitaris itu sangat tidak biasa. Ada nada manja terbersit di setiap kata-katanya yang bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu, selama perjalanan mereka menuju _Subway,_ pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tersipu jika dalam keadaan begitu? Meskipun Jongin menarik Kyungsoo sedikit kasar—entah mengapa, Jongin sendiri mengandalkan refleksnya saat itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak menolak sama sekali, jadi Jongin tidak menghentikan aksinya sebelum akhirnya sampai di kedai _Subway_ yang ada di sekitar kampus mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk membelikan _Subway._ " gerutu Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu di sana.

Jongin terkekeh, menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah mengacungkan kartunya pada kasir yang melayani mereka, "Aku saja yang membayar. _Toh_ aku hanya alasan mengatakan itu." ucap Jongin dengan senyuman jahil.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Agar kau tidak pergi bersama Jaehyuk itu. Aku muak melihat wajahnya." ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang kesal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Dia tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu."

"Benar juga." ujar Jongin yang kemudian mengambil pesanan mereka dan mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sudut kedai _Subway_ itu.

" _By the way,_ Jongin, kau memainkan piano dengan sangat baik. Bahkan mungkin aku akan mengira kau adalah mahasiswa _major_ piano—jika aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sehebat Yifan _Hyung_ sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bercanda," ia mengunyah _sandwich_ miliknya sebelum berucap lagi, " _Kenapa_ kau membenci musik klasik, Jongin?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia yang semula mengunyah _sandwich_ dengan semangat berubah sedikit lesu. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya terlihat sedikit panik dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

" _I used to like that so much, you know._ "

"Lalu?"

Jongin tersenyum nanar, "Tidak seperti dirimu, aku pengecut. Kau, yang bahkan mendapatkan kenangan pahit saat konser masih mencintai musik klasik tanpa ada pengubahan apapun. Sedangkan aku, yang mendapatkan kenangan yang kurang baik, langsung membencinya. Pada awalnya, aku juga ragu untuk menerima tawaran sebagai pianis klasik untuk konser ini, tapi Luhan… dia terlalu _cantik_ untuk ditolak permintaannya."

Jongin tertawa kecil ketika raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Ekspresi yang awalnya menuntut karena rasa penasaran berubah menjadi wajah yang jengah, dan kesal dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

"Kau cemburu aku berkata begitu?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya tidak." gerutunya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin membantu kalian juga. Tenang saja," Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah tersenyum lagi, "kau ingin aku melanjutkan ceritaku tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Matanya berbinar dan memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini sudah bersiap untuk menceritakan apa sebabnya.

"Kau tahu Jung Soojung?"

Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk, "Penerima beasiswa itu, bukan?"

"Benar. Aku pernah berkencan cukup lama dengannya."

Kyungsoo terkejut. Matanya berubah ukuran menjadi dua kali lipat dan alisnya bergerak naik. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan seorang Kim Jongin berkencan dengan gadis seperti Jung Soojung yang terlihat _classy_ dan sulit untuk diraih itu.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak… umur 14 tahun? Entahlah, cukup lama aku mengenalnya. Aku lupa juga kapan aku mulai berkencan dengannya. Yang jelas, mungkin aku berkencan selama dua atau tiga tahun lamanya. Cukup lama, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyimak ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin. Bahkan dia sedikit melupakan _sandwich_ yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa dibilang, dia adalah cinta pertama? Sungguh bodoh jika aku menyebutnya begitu. Haha," Jongin tertawa sebentar sebelum ekspresinya berubah kelabu, " _I used to like her so much._ Aku sangat mengaguminya, bahkan ketika dia berkali-kali menolak ajakanku untuk berkencan, aku masih tidak menyerah. Bisa kau bayangkan seorang Kim Jongin yang maha angkuh itu memohon-mohon pada seorang gadis? Tentu kau tidak akan pernah membayangkannya. Namun akhirnya dia menerimaku kala itu. Dan aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Semua berjalan biasa saja. Bahkan hubungan kami bisa dibilang berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Kami berlatih bersama, mengarang lagu berdua—banyak yang iri dengan kami. Kau tahu kami memiliki aura yang sama—angkuh; seakan-akan tidak bisa dijangkau. Aku bahagia kala itu, Kyungsoo. Sangat bahagia.

Sebelum akhirnya, dua tahun lalu, ketika kami melaksanakan konser pertama bersama. Dia menjadi salah satu _violinist_ tunggal dan aku pianisnya. Semua mengagumi penampilan kami, bahkan kami menerima _standing applause_ —yang bahkan sampai saat ini menjadi salah satu penampilan terbaikku. Namun semuanya berubah ketika konser selesai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, rasa penasaran membunuhnya saat ini, " _Kenapa,_ Jongin?"

"Aku sedang menyapa keluargaku yang datang. Mereka memberikan aku setumpuk bunga—bahkan dari orang-orang yang menyukaiku kala itu. Ketika selesai, aku berlari ke belakang panggung untuk mencari Soojung. Aku menemukannya; menemukannya sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Saat aku menghampirinya dengan amarah yang memuncak, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Yang ada, dia memihak lelaki itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dia menganggapku posesif, terlalu terobsesi, bahkan memanggilku _freak_ di depan selingkuhannya. Aku lupa siapa nama lelaki itu—dia dulu mahasiswa di sini juga. Mahasiswa _mayor_ gitar, sama sepertiku—hanya saja dia senior untukku. Moonsoo? Jisoo? Entahlah aku lupa—"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak terdefinisikan. Aku sangat menyukainya saat itu—hingga aku merasa benar-benar gila. Aku memberikan semuanya. Mengorbankan waktuku dan masa remajaku. Selain dia berselingkuh, dia juga mencuri semua lagu komposisi ku—dan mengatasnamakan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, dia pergi untuk menempuh pendidikan di Inggris. Bersama lelaki itu. Aku benar-benar ingat karena banyak mahasiswa di departemenku mengatakan _Ice-Couple_ pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka dan _bla, bla, bla_ —"

"Sejak saat itu kau membenci musik klasik?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia yang menjadi alasan untukku menyukai musik klasik. Ketika alasan itu berkhianat, aku pikir tidak ada faktor lain yang membuatku bertahan. Aku sangat membenci momen-momen di mana aku harus duduk di belakang piano klasik dan menekan tuts itu satu-per-satu. _I used to like piano so much…_ "

Mereka berdua terdiam. Jongin masih tidak percaya karena menceritakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo, orang yang ia benci sebelumnya. Orang yang secara tiba-tiba mengubah perspektifnya menjadi seperti semula. Orang yang secara tiba-tiba masuk dan membuatnya terbuka. Bahkan ketika Jongin menceritakan semua alasannya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia bercerita dengan hati yang ringan. Tanpa ada sisa-sisa kemarahan seperti sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa kecewa karena Jongin menceritakan masa lalunya bersama orang lain, tapi di sisi lain Jongin menjawab rasa penasarannya selama ini. Rasa penasaran yang sempat membuat perasaannya pada Jongin sedikit gentar.

Namun bagi Jongin, ini menjawab semua pertanyaan yang beberapa saat belakangan mengganggunya. Ia merasa musik klasik menjadi sangat wajar untuk didengarkan setelah beberapa saat ia membencinya. Ia juga merasa musik klasik menjadi sangat bisa dinikmati ketika ia mendengar suara lembut yang bernyanyi di antara dentingan pianonya, suara yang beberapa saat ini ia kagumi karena ketulusannya dalam bernyanyi—dan membuat Jongin lupa akan kebenciannya yang sudah menancap di otaknya selama dua tahun belakangan. Isu-isu kepercayaan yang muncul di dalam dirinya perlahan berubah. Tidak ia sangka kebenciannya pada satu subyek dan obyek yang beberapa waktu belakangan menggerogoti hatinya berubah begitu cepat; secepat _tempo allegro_ yang biasa ia mainkan ketika konflik lagu tiba. Tetapi perasaannya yang semula berisi kebencian berubah lembut, seperti dinamika _pianissimo_ yang biasa dilantunkan oleh penyanyinya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya._ "

"Hm?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin saat ini aku menyukai musik klasik lagi."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Mengapa begitu?"

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu tersenyum lagi, "Aku sudah menemukan alasannya lagi."

Jawaban samar membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti. Apalagi tatapan Jongin padanya. _That longing stares._

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Jangan membiarkan kepercayaanku menguap begitu saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengedipkan matanya yang masih memandang Jongin dengan tatapan polos dan lugu itu.

"Aku?"

" _Yup, the reason is you, Do Kyungsoo._ " kata Jongin sembari mengusap rambut lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Jongin mendelik ketika mendengar Sehun merengek. Latihan _band_ memang dilakukan ketika latihan konser selesai. Ini permintaan Junmyeon yang merasa _Little Goblins_ sedikit malas akhir-akhir ini. Memang benar, sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak berkumpul untuk sekadar membuat aransemen baru atau mencari-cari lagu yang tepat untuk mereka bawakan di festival nanti. Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengindahkan rengekan Sehun yang rencana kencannya digagalkan karena latihan. Meskipun Luhan sudah berkata bahwa dia bisa memaklumi dan meminta maaf—karena latihan konser menyita porsi latihan festival mereka.

"Berhenti merengek, Oh Sehun." tukas Junmyeon yang mulai terganggu dengan rengekan _maknae_ mereka.

"Kau merusak jadwal berkencan ku, _Hyung. Meanie._ " ucapnya.

"YA! Luhan berkata bahwa kau berhak berlatih dan wajib berlatih! Pacarmu saja berkata begitu!" seru Junmyeon lagi.

Sehun merajuk. Ia memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yifan yang saat ini terkekeh. Ia sedikit banyak memahami karakter Sehun yang selalu ingin dimanja ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Junmyeon yang sedikit berambisi untuk festival akhir tahun nanti.

Jongin sendiri lebih memilih berkutat dengan gitar kesayangannya yang sudah dua hari tidak tersentuh olehnya—dan ditinggalkan di studio kampus. Lagipula jika dia pulang ke rumah, mungkin dia hanya akan tidur di kamar atau mengganggu Mingyu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian akhir sekolahnya. Meskipun dia sering mendapatkan omelan dari ibunya karena mengganggu Mingyu, tapi dia merasa puas jika adiknya kesal atau berteriak. Jika Mingyu sudah kesal dan berteriak, maka itu sudah waktunya berhenti. Jongin bersumpah, baginya, Mingyu tetap lah adik lelakinya yang gemuk dan berlari padanya sambil menangis untuk meminta wafer coklat yang sudah Jongin habiskan.

Sejujurnya, dengan progres yang sudah mereka capai saat ini, Jongin sangat yakin jika mereka bisa sukses tampil di festival nanti. Hanya perlu polesan sedikit sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia hafal betul dengan Kim Junmyeon yang sangat ambisius itu. Jadi dia tidak bisa protes—karena alasan Junmyeon terlalu _valid_ untuk dibantah.

"Permisi."

Perhatian ke enam orang itu beralih ke arah pintu studio yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Jongin yang menoleh ke arah kanannya itu terkejut, ketika mendapati kepala dan wajah Kyungsoo menyembul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!" seru Jongdae yang sebelumnya sibuk berdebat Chanyeol.

"Hei, Jongdae." Kyungsoo yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya itu melirik ke arah Jongin, "Bisa keluar sebentar?" ucapnya lirih—berusaha agar teman-teman Jongin tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Oh, _okay,_ " Jongin segera meletakkan gitarnya dan bergegas menemui Kyungsoo—dia bersiap untuk mencecar Kyungsoo sebenarnya, " _kenapa_ kau belum pulang juga?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menuduh.

Tuduhan Jongin dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar hingga kerutan di ujung mata Kyungsoo terlihat jelas, "Aku baru saja pergi bersama Luhan _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun. Aku membeli _pizza. Tada!_ " seru Kyungsoo yang mengacungkan beberapa _box pizza._

"Kau ceria sekali," Jongin mencibir dan meraih kotak-kotak _pizza_ itu, "aku akan membagikannya dengan pria-pria lapar itu."

" _Yup._ Kalian pasti lapar." ucap Kyungsoo sembari menepuk perutnya sendiri.

"Cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam." ujar Jongin dengan nada yang masih sangat dingin—namun Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan menginap di tempat Baekhyun."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah di sana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Kabari aku juga jika kau sudah pulang ke rumah."

" _Okay,_ nanti aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo memutar balik haluannya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, "aku pulang, _Nini!_ "

Jongin tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Tidak pernah di dalam hidupnya dia diberi label menggemaskan begitu. Namun Jongin tidak menolak, walaupun biasanya dia dijuluki Kai—nama yang sangat misterius menurutnya. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi bersama Baekhyun, Jongin masuk ke dalam studio lagi bersama beberapa kotak _pizza_ berada di tangannya.

" _Pizza_?" ucap Jongin ragu-ragu. Jujur dia takut jika teman-temannya akan mengejeknya setengah mati—karena dia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

" _Woohoo!_ Kyungsoo penyelamat, memang!" seru Jongdae yang kemudian didahului oleh Chanyeol—yang dengan kilat menyambar makanan di tangan Jongin itu.

Mungkin teman-temannya adalah orang yang tidak menghakimi sebelah mata seperti apa yang Jongin duga selama ini. Memang, kelima temannya itu adalah teman yang suportif—selama Jongin mengenal mereka. Jongin sudah menganggap mereka bagian dari keluarganya, jadi sangat wajar jika Jongin memperlihatkan sifat aslinya pada mereka.

Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan serigala-serigala rakus itu menyerbu makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo bawa tadi. Bahkan Sehun yang semula terlihat tidak ingin melakukan apapun berubah ceria kembali. Memang makanan mengubah segalanya, bahkan Sehun yang sedang merengek sekalipun.

"Sampaikan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo." ujar Yifan yang juga sibuk menelan makanannya.

"Akan ku sampaikan nanti."

Chanyeol memberikan interupsi, "Kau sudah akur dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak memberikan tanggapan lain lagi. Dia masih sangat bimbang untuk menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tentu saja, untuk bercerita bahwa mereka sudah se-akur itu dirasa terlalu cepat. Bahkan mungkin beberapa dari temannya masih sangat ingat perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu—dan bagaimana Jongdae yang marah padanya karena hal itu. Ia masih menaruh perspektif negatif pada sahabat-sahabatnya; merasa takut jika mereka menganggap dirinya hanya merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya mau berbaik hati berteman—mungkin berteman—dengannya.

Namun Jongin tidak bisa untuk diam saja. Dia harus mendapatkan pembenaran keyakinan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia tahu mereka bisa memberikan sokongan agar Jongin lebih lagi dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin Jongin sendiri juga merasa ini terlalu dini; terlalu cepat untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar mengubah warna pandangannya yang semula kelabu menjadi sedikit berwarna; dan ia menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk memberikan sentuhan warnanya lebih dari apa yang ia peroleh sekarang.

Dengan nada penuh keraguan, Jongin bertanya—berhasil menyita perhatian dari semua sahabatnya, "Aku berhak bahagia, bukan?"

Chanyeol, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya merangkul pundaknya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum—dengan mulut yang masih penuh—sebelum akhirnya menelan makanan dan berkata, "Dari awal aku sudah yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, matanya tertuju pada fokus yang kosong. Merasa takdir membolak-balikkan perasaannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Jongin, kalian berada pada halaman yang sama. Dia merasa tidak diterima oleh siapapun, dan kau merasa bahwa kau krisis kepercayaan sehingga kau tidak bisa menaruh perasaanmu pada sembarang orang. Kau berusaha untuk membuka, dan dia berusaha untuk menerima. Kalian sama, merasa dikhianati oleh keadaan dan lingkungan." ucap Jongdae.

"Terkadang aku merasa ini terlalu cepat." ujar Jongin lagi.

Junmyeon kali ini berpendapat, "Jongin- _ah,_ Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik. Percaya padaku. Dia sama denganmu saat bertemu dengan Soojung. Merasakan cinta pertama atau apalah itu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya, bukan? Dia akan menjagamu seperti kau menjaga perasaanmu pada Soojung dulu."

"—dan akan sakit jika dikhianati." Jongin berucap.

"Dia akan menjagamu, dan kau harus melakukan hal yang sama jika kau tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang jahat di sini." ujar Jongdae lagi.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia merasa kepalanya yang tertunduk itu dibelai dengan sedikit kasar oleh Jongdae, orang yang memang membela Kyungsoo karena dia lebih mengenal Kyungsoo dibanding yang lainnya. Jongdae juga yang paling murka ketika Jongin mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pada Kyungsoo kala itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa sangat lega ketika semua temannya mendukung keputusannya. Karena mereka juga yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Jongin terkhianati kala itu. Mereka juga menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin berusaha mati-matian mengembalikan nama baiknya yang sudah tercemar karena mendapatkan label _lelaki posesif_ dari lingkungannya karena ucapan Soojung yang berbalik dengan kenyataan. Orang-orang di sana lebih memihak Soojung yang sudah mengatakan bahwa Jongin selalu mengekangnya dan terobsesi dengannya. Padahal apa yang dilakukan Jongin masih dalam tahap wajar. Sangat amat wajar.

Tentu masih segar di ingatan Jongin bagaimana orang-orang di luar sana lebih membela Soojung yang sebenarnya menyakiti Jongin yang sudah terlanjur percaya. Terlebih lagi, Jinri, sahabat Soojung yang sudah ia percaya untuk mencurahkan kegelisahannya malah memutar balikkan keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Sungguh, Jongin yang terlanjur cinta kala itu menjadi terpuruk. Dia memang merasa sakit hati karena tingkah laku gadis itu, tapi dia dengan bodohnya tidak bisa menemukan pengganti. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo datang dan mengubah isu-isu kepercayaan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Jongin sudah berusaha memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Belajar dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat dari semua ucapan yang ia anggap benar untuk Kyungsoo. Ucapan-ucapan yang tidak semestinya dan membuat rasa bersalah yang semula tidak pernah muncul—karena dia hanya dibayangi dengan kebencian dan dendam—kembali mengambang ke permukaan. Hatinya yang semula hanya diselimuti dengan kebencian karena sakit hatinya beberapa tahu yang lalu sudah berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit berubah.

Ketika ia masih sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya, ponselnya berbunyi.

' _Aku sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun dengan selamat, Jongin. Selamat menikmati makanannya bersama yang lainnya! Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat hari ini!'_

Jongin tidak ingat kapan hatinya terasa hangat begini.

Dan dia merendahkan harga dirinya sekali lagi; memberikan kepercayaannya pada Do Kyungsoo, lelaki yang merasa tidak diterima oleh siapapun—dan merasa tidak berharga.

Tapi Jongin akan menerimanya. Karena baginya, Kyungsoo terasa berharga.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


End file.
